Où cela me mènera-t-il ?
by Marvel Saint O'Clay
Summary: Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Vous vous trouvez dans la tête de Clarke et avez accès à ses pensées et réflexions secrètes vis-à-vis de Lexa. Cette histoire reprends le fil des épisodes et commence avec la première apparition de la Commandante dans 'Fog of War'. Et c'est évidemment une fic Clexa (: Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. PS: Désolé pour les fautes... M. O'C
1. Chapter 1 - Long into an Abyss

Cette histoire avait commencé avec la mort d'Anya, ensuite le massacre de ce village Terrien par Finn.

Et maintenant ?

Tout, c'était enchaîné si vite après ce message de leur Commandante que nous avait apporté Thelonious Jaha, cet ultimatum devrais-je dire. « Partir ou mourir ». L'ex Chancelier avait déjà fait son choix, la fuite. Mais pour ma part, il était hors de question que je parte et encore moins que je ne meurs sans essayer de libérer mes amis de la Montagne. Avec ou sans l'aval du conseil et de ma mère, j'obtiendrai le soutien de la Chef Terrienne. Ce qui ne s'annonce pas être une chose facile. Les récents actes du Spacewalker n'aidant pas.

Depuis mon retour du Mont Weather, je ne le reconnais plus, ce n'est plus celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse, plus celui que j'ai aimé. Quand je l'ai vu dans ce village, arme au poing, j'ai eu peur. Peur de cette folie et de ce désespoir dans son regard qui a croisé le mien un instant. Durant les deux jours où je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole, j'ai réalisé que pendant l'assaut du vaisseau et pendant la durée de ma ''détention'', je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à lui, ni à mes sentiments envers lui. Et le voir comme cela n'arrange rien...

En fin de compte, il se pourrait qu'il ait raison. J'ai préféré lui dire, pour ne pas l'accabler d'avantage, que les Terriens attaquaient parce que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais la vérité était que je pensais comme lui, peut-être bien qu'ils nous attaquaient par sa faute. Après tout, même si Anya était morte avant de pouvoir parler à son ancien second, Kane était parti pour trouver une entente afin de négocier la paix et il aurait pu y parvenir sans ce malencontreux événement.

Et maintenant, donc ?

Me voici à cinq cent mètres hors du camp Jaha, sans protection, accompagnée d'une troupe du peuple de la Terre, devant la tente de leur souveraine. Accueillie chaleureusement par l'un de ses hommes.

\- « Si tu ne fais, ne serait-ce que la regarder de travers, je te trancherai la gorge. »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, sans une once de peur, la tête haute, l'air déterminé. Il va lever un pan de toile, me laisse passer et j'entre devant lui. La Commandante est là, assise sur un trône fait de branches et de lames métalliques. Je m'avance doucement, mais d'un pas sûr, le regard fixé sur elle. Ce qui me frappe en premier lieu, c'est qu'elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un, comme Anya, de plus âgé. Cette fille, brune à l'air si jeune à côté de ses soldats et si sûr d'elle, j'avoue que ça m'impressionne un tantinet. Quelques pas encore, je jette un coup d'œil à un autre de ses guerriers posté à sa gauche. Une femme, cette fois, Noire, grande, svelte, le haut du corps en armure. Son visage est tatoué et dur, tout comme son regard. Je m'arrête et reporte mon attention sur son Chef, elle à la tête légèrement penché à gauche, regardant ses mains jouées avec le poignard qu'elle fait tournoyer sur ses doigts.

\- « Tu es celle qui a brûlé trois cents de mes soldats vivants. »

Sa voix est mécanique, froide, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Je sens que cette conversation va être encore moins simple que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ce qui me frappe en second lieu est son regard glacial, d'autant plus que ses yeux son gris. Et le bandeau de peinture noir qu'elle aborde autour d'eux les font paraître encore plus froid.

\- « Tu es celle qui les a envoyés pour nous tuer. » Dis-je pour me défendre.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, je peux y lire tout le mépris qu'elle me porte. Irritée, elle plante la lame de sa dague dans le bras en bois du trône et le fait tourner sur lui-même. Okay, la provoquée n'était vraiment pas une riche idée.

\- « As-tu une réponse pour moi, Clarke du Peuple du Ciel ? »

Elle connaît mon nom, ce qui me fait étonnement déglutir difficilement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ait entendu parler de moi, pas à ce qu'elle sache mon prénom.

\- « Je viens te faire une offre. » Dis-je le plus calmement possible. Je mentirai si je disais que cette fille, jouant avec ce couteau, dans cette tente pleine de ses soldats sans pitié et avides de sang, ne me donnait pas des frissons. Mais je n'en laisse rien paraître.

\- « Ce n'est pas une négociation. »

\- « Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon. » La femme à sa gauche me fixe toujours aussi durement en disant quelque chose en Trigedasleng, langue que je comprends peu et ne parle pas. Mais pas besoin ici de parler ce dialecte pour comprendre qu'elle ne m'invite pas à un feu de camp. Ou alors je serai celle qu'on y fera griller. La Commandante lève sa main gauche pour la faire taire. J'en profite et m'empresse de dire : « Je peux vous aidez à battre les hommes de la Montagne. »

Elle plisse subtilement les yeux et pose son poignard sur ses cuisses. Je sens que j'ai toute son attention.

\- « Continues. » Son regard toujours glacial et rivé au mien me trouble quelque peu.

\- « Cents personnes de nos peuples sont prises au piège à Mont Weather. Garder enfermés. Leur sang utilisé comme médecine. »

\- « Comment le sais-tu ? »

\- « Parce que je les ai vus. Des gens de mon peuple y sont prisonniers aussi. J'étais l'une d'eux. »

\- « Mensonges, personne ne s'échappe de la Montagne. » Je fusille la guerrière du regard et lui dis : - « Je l'ai fait. » M'adressant de nouveau à la jeune fille brune. « Avec Anya. »

Celle-ci penche très légèrement la tête à gauche, son intérêt au maximum.

\- « Nous avons trouvé une issue, ensemble. »

\- « Un autre mensonge. Anya est morte dans le feu. Vous l'avez tuée. » Cette femme m'agace avec ses accusations, pour lui démontrer que je dis la vérité, je plonge ma main dans la poche gauche de ma veste. La défiance est au summum sous cette toile, tous les guerriers sont sur leurs gardes. Excepté leur Chef qui reste stoïque, attendant de voir ce que je vais en sortir. Si de voir la tresse d'Anya dans mes mains l'affecte, elle ne le dévoile pas.

\- « Elle m'a dit que tu étais son second. » Je m'approche prudemment d'elle, d'un pas lent en lui tendant la natte, jetant un rapide regard à l'homme qui devait être son garde du corps.

\- « Je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait que tu aies ceci. » Elle récupère, regardant et caressant un moment ces cheveux. Même si elle ne montre rien, je ressens une profonde peine émanée d'elle.

\- « On ne sait pas si c'est les siens »

\- « Shof op Indra. » Gronde sa dirigeante en Trigedasleng. Je fais marche arrière le regard fixé sur elle, je ne veux prendre aucun risque à être près d'elles, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle vient de dire à sa guerrière.

\- « Anya était mon mentor, avant que je ne soit appelée à diriger mon peuple. » Je hoche la tête en comprenant l'importance qu'Anya devait avoir pour elle. Son visage est encore plus fermé qu'à mon arrivée. Elle tourne la tête et pose la tresse sur le bras gauche du trône.

\- « Est-ce qu'elle est bien morte ? » Sa voix, plus douce, trahie vaguement les émotions que je ne peux lire sur son profil.

\- « Oui, à mes côtés, » un visage de marbre me fait à nouveau face, « essayant de te faire passer un message ».

\- « Quel message ? »

\- « Le seul moyen de sauver nos peuples est de le faire ensemble. » Dis-je déterminer à conclure un accord de paix, voir une alliance.

\- « Ceux sur le point de mourir peuvent dire n'importe quoi. » Intervient encore cette combattante. Mais mon regard ne quitte pas celui de la brune.

\- « J'attends ta proposition, Clarke. »

\- « Les hommes de la Montagne transforment ton peuple en Faucheurs. Je peux les faire redevenir comme avant. »

\- « Impossible, Heda teik ai frag em op. »

\- « Je l'ai fait avec Lincoln. »

\- « Ce traître est la raison... » Cette fois, la soldate ne se contente plus de parler, elle dégaine un peu son épée et avance vers moi d'un pas lourd.

\- « Indra !» L'appel, sa Commandante.

\- « … Pour laquelle, mon village à été attaqué par vos hommes. » La dite Indra n'a sa tête qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne, ses yeux menaçants plongés dans les miens, la main sur le fourreau de son arme, prête à me transpercer. Je ne tremble pas, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai cette sensation étrange mais agréable, qu'en cette seconde, rien ne pourrait m'atteindre ou me blesser. Comme si une aura protectrice m'enveloppait. Je mets ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline. Mon regard la défie, ma respiration est forte et saccadée, je suis prête à me battre s'il le faut.

Soudain, la brune se lève de son siège d'un seul bon en criant.

\- « Em pleni ! »

Indra sort de mon champ de vision, je l'entends s'installer assez loin dans mon dos. Sans me lâcher du regard, sa Chef descend les deux marches de son trône d'où, une fois debout, elle me surplombait, pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Là où se trouvait Indra il n'y a pas une minute, à moins d'un mètre seulement. Elle est à peine plus grande que moi. Un curieux sentiment s'empare de moi face à cette proximité, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Le charisme qui se dégage de cette fille et le regard, même glacial, qu'elle me porte me trouble.

\- « Tu dis que tu peux transformer les Faucheurs en Hommes ? »

\- « Oui. » J'acquiesce sans rien pouvoir ajouter d'autre.

\- « Prouve-le » Me défit-elle. « Montre-moi Lincoln. »

À ce moment précis, un doute s'empare de moi, j'aurai aimé croire en un dieu et pouvoir le prier pour qu'il exhausse mon souhait. Qu'il fasse que ma mère réussisse à soigner Lincoln.

Nous sortons de la tente du Commandant, escortées par une partie de son armée, en direction du Vaisseau, de l'ancien camp des Cents.

Nous traversons la forêt pour y parvenir. Je marche en tête, un Terrien de chaque côté. Je me retourne, leur Chef est plus loin, son garde du corps et un autre soldat ferment la marche. Lui veille sur sa protégée, elle sur moi, elle ne me quitte pas du regard, je le sens qui pèsent sur moi. Et j'ai aussi pu le remarquer quand j'ai vérifié qu'ils nous suivaient toujours. Je sens la pression montée à chacun de mes pas depuis que nous sommes partis. Et ce regard lourd, glacial fixé sur ma nuque et mon dos, comme un poids mort, n'aide pas à me calmer. Mon anxiété est à son paroxysme quand nous arrivons enfin au camp. Les Terriens regardent tout autours, la mine déconfite, les dépouilles brûlées des membres de leur peuple jonchent le sol, il règne ici un calme de mort. Lincoln ne gémit et ne crie plus, ça peut-être bon signe, ou pas. J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment, j'ai espéré tout le long du chemin que ma mère arrive à rétablir l'amant d'Octavia. L'ambiance chargée de tension est plus que pesante, aucun mot, ni regard n'ont besoin d'être échangé pour savoir ce que chacun pense. Je me retourne pour faire face à la brune, son regard est empli de rancœur, de haine et de reproches.

\- « Par ici. »

En arrivant à l'étage de la capsule spatiale, en voyant Octavia penché et pleurant sur Lincoln, je comprends que son corps est maintenant sans vie. Ma mère me fait un mouvement de tête qui signifie, « C'est fini. ».À ce moment, je comprends aussi que la fin des nôtres est proche. Et le regard que la Commandante me jette me le confirme. Je réfléchis rapidement pour trouver une solution à cette situation sans issue. Je détourne les yeux sur Bellamy puis sur son arme à ses côtés, il saisit mon message et s'empare subtilement d'elle. Je repose mes yeux sur La Terrienne, son regard est noir, elle aussi à saisie mon message. Elle tourne la tête vers Indra et lui fait un signe de tête.

\- « Je vais tous les tuer ! » Dit celle-ci et les Terriens en place dégainent leurs armes d'un seul mouvement, ma mère brandit son bâton électrique, Bellamy tient la Commandante en joue. Finn quand à lui est derrière moi, sur ma gauche,son chemin bloqué par Niko. Et Octavia ne s'occupe guère de l'impasse dans laquelle nous sommes. Trop occupé à pleurer son amour perdu. Mon regard et celui de la Souveraine Terrienne ne se lâchent plus.

\- « S'il te plaît, tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

\- « Tu as menti. Et tu n'as plus de temps. »

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes sans que je le veuille, ceux de la Dirigeante, toujours aussi glaciaux, sont intransigeants. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire pour la convaincre de nous laisser vivre. C'est donc ainsi que cela s'achève, là où nos vies sur Terre ont commencé ? Et le dernier visage que je verrai avant de mourir est certainement celui de cette brune aux yeux pâles. Brusquement, dans un dernier geste désespéré, je vois du coin de l'œil, ma mère écarter Octavia et se jeter sur le corps de Lincoln, le frappant avec le fouet électrique, s'en servant comme d'un défibrillateur.

\- « Frappe-le encore. »

Il reprend vie sous les yeux médusés et incrédules des Terriens. L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de la jeune Chef qui porte son regard sur Indra comme pour avoir une réponse à ses questions muettes. Mais la combattante pose le sien sur moi et pour la première fois, je n'y vois aucune haine ni amertume. Je lève les yeux sur brune qui rengaine son arme. Son regard est lourd de sens, je hoche la tête à ce non-dit.

Je me trouve à nouveau sous la tente de la Commandante, mais elle doit avoir suffisamment confiance en ma bonne foi, car cette fois-ci, je suis seule avec elle. Même son garde personnel, qui jusqu'à maintenant se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, attend dehors. Nous sommes toutes deux debout à un côté différent d'une grande table, ses yeux sont posés dessus, ou plutôt se la carte en relief du Camp Jaha et de celui improvisé par les Terriens, qui se trouve sur elle-ci.

\- « Le rétablissement de Lincoln était... Impressionnant. » Je prends cela comme un compliment venant d'elle. Elle lève les yeux sur moi, je crois y desseller une certaine admiration, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- « Personne n'a jamais survécu à cela auparavant. » Elle reporte son regarde sur la carte puis à nouveau sur moi.

\- « Ce n'est pas compliqué, vraiment. Il faut juste les gardé en vie assez longtemps pour que la drogue disparaisse de leurs systèmes.» Je suis des yeux la brune qui se déplace au côté de la table opposée au mien, me faisant face. « Je sais qu'on peut faire la même chose pour les autres. » Elle hoche la tête, détourne le regard un seconde et revient à moi.

\- « Tu auras ta trêve. »

Je souris très légèrement, soulagée et heureuse. Je remue la tête prenant conscience que notre alliance avec les Terrien est en bonne voie, même si je me doute qu'il y ait encore du chemin à parcourir.

\- « Merci »

\- « J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose en retour. »

\- « Dis-moi.» Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour arriver à la paix et que nos peuples s'unissent, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour satisfaire sa demande.

\- « Livrez-vous celui que vous appelez Finn. Notre trêve commencera... Avec sa mort.» Je me décompose, le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds. Tout à coup, je me sens et plus tout à fait très sur de vouloir me trouver ici. Même si dernièrement il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'échange et que nos sentiments ne sont plus vraiment les mêmes, Finn n'en reste pas moins un des nôtres et surtout mon ami. Après tout ce que nous avons enduré et partager, même au prix de la paix, je ne pourrais me résoudre à leur livrer. Je ne veux pas une paix qui à le prix du sang, surtout celui de Finn. Il doit y avoir autre une solution. Et je dois la trouver au plus vite.


	2. Chapter 2 - Spacewalker

La brume et la nuit m'entourent ainsi que deux chevaliers, nous sommes sur le point d'arriver devant mon camp. Bellamy et les gardes de l'Arche nous mettent en joue de l'autre côté des barrières.

\- « Cessez le feu, elle est de retour ! » Ordonne-t-il. « Ouvrez les portes. »

\- « Mettez les portes sous tension. En position. Tenez-vous prêt. » Dit Byrne à l'intention des autres gardes.

\- « Ça va ? » Me demande Finn en m'accueillant.

\- « Fermez les portes. » Je m'empresse de dire. Puis je me tourne vers lui et lui prends le bras. « Tu ne peux pas rester dehors. » Nous allons sur la place centrale où se trouve ma mère. Elle me prend dans ses bras, ravie de me revoir saine et sauve. Bellamy et Raven nous rejoignent et la foule s'amasse autour de nous, je n'aime pas trop ça. Je préférerais que l'on puisse avoir une discussion au calme.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Y a-t-il une chance pour une trêve ?»

\- « Oui. » Dis-je encore sonner pas la condition de la Commandante.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demande Finn. Je lève les yeux et le regarde.

\- « Ils te veulent. Si nous voulons la paix, nous devons leur donner Finn. » Les gens autour de nous commencent à s'agiter.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demande Raven.

\- « C'est leur offre. »

\- « Ce n'est pas une offre. » Me répond-elle.

\- « C'est une punition. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé au village. Le sang appelle le sang. »

\- « C'est insensé. » Affirme Bellamy.

\- « Et si nous refusons ? » Me demande ma mère.

\- « Ils attaquent. »

\- « Dites-leur que nous l'abandonnons ! » Dit l'un des citoyens, énervé.

\- « Débarrassez-vous de lui. » Je craignais un soulèvement de leur par et c'est ce qui est en trin de se passer.

\- « Que tout le monde se calme. » Intime le Major Byrne.

\- « Donnez-le aux Terriens. » Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avance.

\- « Reculez ! » Raven le pousse. Je la rattrape.

\- « Raven, écoute-moi. Rien ne va lui arriver. Je te le promets, d'accord ? » Nous nous faisons assaillir.

\- « Je ne vais pas mourir pour lui. » Dit un autre citoyen le doigt pointé sur Finn. « Spacewalker a consommé trois d'oxygène de l'Arche. Nous aurions dû l'éjecter depuis longtemps. » Il saisit le bras de Finn. « Jetez-le dehors. »

\- « Dégagez ! » Raven vole sur ce type telle une furie en le frappant.

\- « Stop, Raven ! » Tente de la calmer Byrne. Mais celle-ci, en se retournant, lui met son poing dans la figure. Deux gardes de l'Arche la saisissent alors et l'emmènent à l'écart. Byrne se relève en se tenant le menton, hébétée.

\- « Laissez-moi partir. »

Le jour s'est enfin levé, le calme plane à nouveau sur le camp, mais combien de temps cela durera ? Finn refuse de se cacher et je n'ai pas confiance en mon peuple. Ils lui en veulent encore pour l'oxygène gaspillé sur l'Arche et maintenant que leur sécurité est à nouveau en danger par sa faute, ils ne risqueront par leurs vies pour le protéger. D'après Lincoln, c'est un bon marché que nous propose son Commandant, une seule vie contre dix-huit, nous devrions l'accepter. Ma mère demande au Terrien ce que son peuple va faire de Finn. Et l'entendre énumérer ces sévices me donne la nausée, je ne peux décidément pas les laisser, lui faire endurer tout ça. Je préfère risquer une nouvelle guerre avec les Terriens que de leur donnée mon ami.

\- « Finn ?» J'entre dans sa partie de la tente et je le trouve en train d'emballer ses affaires. « Bellamy m'a dit que tu étais ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais. »

\- « Je dois y aller. » Je me mets à sa hauteur et m'agenouille.

\- « Où ? Il n'y a nulle part où aller ? »

\- « Je mets chaque personne de ce camp en danger. »

\- « Les Terriens sont partout, Finn. Ils te tueront. »

\- « Peut-être que ce que je mérite. » Il se relève, moi aussi, nos regards l'un dans l'autre. « Pour ce que j'ai fait. »

\- « Tu essayais de retrouver ton peuple. Tu essayais de nous sauver. » Dis-je pour le convaincre et me persuader par la même occasion. Mais je sais très bien qu'il n'en était rien, je ne peux et ne veux entendre la vérité.

\- « J'essayais de te sauver. Clarke... » Je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

\- « Finn. »

\- « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » Ma gorge se noue subitement, je reste silencieuse, je ne sais quoi dire. « Tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui est arrivé. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien. Que tu me pardonnes.» Les larmes me montent aux yeux. En fait, tout est de ma faute. Son amour pour moi l'a aveuglé, l'a transformé. Si je n'avais pas été capturée pas les hommes du Mont Weather, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

\- « Dis quelque chose. » Je détourne le regard un instant, cherchant quoi lui dire.

\- « Ne pars pas. » Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. Je sais qu'il attend plus de moi, certainement que je lui dise que moi aussi, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, que je le pardonne. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. « S'il te plaît. » Quelques secondes de silences passent. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Notre conversation est interrompue par des cris, plusieurs personnes scandent quelque chose d'inaudible. Je sors de la tente pour voir et comprendre de quoi il en retourne. « Jus drein jus daun ! Jus drein jus daun ! Jus drein jus daun ! » Les voix des Terriens résonnent jusqu'à nos portes.

\- « Ça y est. Nous devons te sortir de là. » Je prends Finn par le bras et l'emmène en lieu sûr.

Cela fait maintenant près d'une demie heure que les cris résonnent.

\- « Ils essayent de nous effrayer. » Je suis à l'entrée de l'Arche aux côtés de ma mère.

\- « Je pense que nous devrions reculer et retourner à la station. » Me dit-elle. Tout comme elle, j'ai peur que la situation dégénère. Je repense à la Commandante, se peut-il qu'elle donne l'ordre à ses hommes d'attaquer tout de suite ou est-ce seulement, comme Bellamy le suggère, une manœuvre d'intimidation ?

\- « Non, on doit leur montrer que nous n'avons pas peur. »

\- « Et si j'ai peur quand même ? »

\- « Fais semblant. » Dans un geste pour se donner du courage, elle prend ma main, la serre et la relâche avant d'aller parler aux deux cavaliers ennemies restés à nos portes. Bellamy et moi la suivons de quelques mètres. Une corne de brume retentit au loin alors que ma mère leurs dis que nous sommes prêts à nous battre s'il faut en arriver là. Les voix et leurs échos disparaissent dans un silence et les deux éclaireurs font demi-tour, rentrant à leur bivouac. Ça n'annonce rien de bon, tout le monde dans le camp Jaha est sur le qui-vive.

\- « Ballamy... » Je vois subitement un mouvement sur le chemin.

\- « Mouvement sur la troisième ligne ! » Repère, lui aussi, un garde.

\- « Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! » Nous pouvons tous voir Marcus Kane arriver.

\- « Marcus. »

\- « Chancelier. »

\- « J'avais peur de ne plus vous revoir. »

\- « Moi aussi. C'est bon de revoir à nouveau cet endroit. »

Bellamy et moi ,nous approchons de Kane et de ma mère restés devant les portes ouvertes.

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas rester à découvert. Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr. » Leur dit-il.

\- « Ça l'est, pour le moment. Venez, il faut qu'on parle. J'ai réussi à nous gagner du temps. » Au moins, l'ex chancelier, de l'Arche sur Terre, ne revient pas avec de trop mauvaises nouvelles.

Finn et moi discutons dans un des couloirs de l'ancienne station orbitale quand le frère d'Octavia l'interpelle.

\- « Finn. Nous devons partir d'ici. »

\- « Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? »

\- « La navette. »

\- « Non ! Tu sais que c'est ici l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui. »

\- « Ça ne l'est pas s'ils se retournent contre lui. » Nous dit-il désignant les citoyens de l'Arche. « Nous pouvons le protéger à la navette en attendant de trouver une solution. Prenez votre équipement et rendez-vous devant chez Raven dans cinq minutes. Elle est déjà en train de couper le courant dans la barrière. » Je sais qu'il a raison, que pour l'instant, c'est le seul moyen pour que Finn soit à l'abri. Mais je doute tout de même que ce soit une bonne idée. Lorsque l'armée de guerrier se rendra compte que nous avons fui avec lui, c'est le premier endroit qu'ils iront fouiller.

\- « Okay, mais personne ne vient avec moi. »

\- « Ce n'est pas discutable. »

\- « Nous sommes entourés par les Terriens. » Dis-je me demandant comment Bellamy compte nous escorter jusqu'à notre ancien camp.

\- « Si nous nous séparons, que nous prenons le sentier du bas, nous réussirons à passer. On se retrouve à la Navette. »

\- « Il est là ! » L'homme qui avait déclenché une bagarre la vielle arriva près de nous, une barre en métal à la main. « Tu vas nous faire tuer. » Il s'approche plus près et lève sa barre à mine, mais Bellamy lui assène un coup, qui le fait tomber à terre, avant qu'il ne puisse porter le sien. Il regarde le reste de l'assemblée.

\- « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Ce qu'il vient de se passer achève de me convaincre que l'idée de Bellamy est la meilleure.

\- « Bellamy a raison. Nous devons partir. » J'attrape Finn et le pousse à l'extérieur.

Je marche dans la forêt, tout est si calme, seul le chant des oiseaux vient perturber le silence. Ce qui contraste avec l'ambiance bouillonnante et tendue qui règne au Camp Jaha. J'entends un bruissement sur ma droite, je sais que Finn n'est pas loin et que je marche dans ses traces. Encore quelques minutes et je devrais tomber sur lui.

\- « Hé, tu as entendu quelque chose ? » Je demande alors que j'arrive à ses côtés, il est aux aguets.

\- « Je pensais qu'on se séparait ? »

\- « Pas question. » Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser aller seul.

\- « Que fait-on après la navette ? Où va-t-on ? Tu penses que les Terriens vont juste partir quand ils vont se rendre compte que je ne suis plus là ?» À vrai dire, je n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir, dans l'immédiat ce qui importait était qu'il soit à l'abris et qu'il reste en vie. Mais je ne m'étais pas demandée comment nous parviendrions à faire en sorte que cela arrive. « Est-ce la meilleure façon d'aider nos amis à l'intérieur du Mont Weather ? »

\- « On va trouver. » Je finis à peine ma phrase qu'un craquement et un cri surgissent derrière moi. Je me retourne, je n'ai pas réellement le temps de voir ce qui arrive. Je sens une douleur jaillir de ma joue gauche, j'entends vaguement des bruits et la lumière se fait plus lointaine. Et puis plus rien. Le grand calme, le grand noir m'envahissent.

Je suis allongée au bord de l'eau. Le liquide scintille grâce au soleil, haut dans le ciel bleu, sans nuage. Je me redresse et vacille un peu. Je ne reconnais pas cette étendue brillante, je ne sais pas où je me suis, mais je me sens sereine. Je me retourne en entendant des éclats de rire derrière moi. Des enfants de mon peuple et des enfants Terriens jouent ensemble. Un peu plus loin, un village se dresse devant la forêt, un village où vivent en harmonie peuple du Ciel et de la Terre. Est-ce réellement possible ? J'entends un bruit sur ma gauche.

\- « Clarke ? » Je tourne la tête en reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix grave et suave. Je souris malgré moi quand je vois cette paire d'yeux gris inquiets, posée sur moi. Je tente de me lever, perds l'équilibre et manque de tomber, quand deux bras fins et musclés me rattrapent à temps. Je lève mon regard et tombe instantanément sur deux prunelles grises pleines de chaleur. Elles étaient bien plus glaciales dans mon souvenir et me font toujours autant éprouver ce trouble. Et à nouveau, cette aura protectrice qui m'enveloppe, comme quand j'étais sous cette tente, sous sa tente...

Soudain, je prends conscience de la proximité de nos visages, de nos corps et je n'ose plus bouger. Les yeux toujours dans les yeux, nos fronts presque collés. Mon souffle se coupe, mon cœur s'emballe, je suis comme tétanisée. Un rire au loin me sort de ma torpeur, alors j'essaie de me dégager de son emprise.

\- « Tout va bien, tu as juste besoin de repos. » Et la prise de la Commandante autour de mon corps se fait plus ferme. Une brise légère s'est levée, je frissonne, elle plaque alors son corps contre le mien et pose sa joue contre la mienne, ma tête est sur son épaule. Je sens sa chaleur me pénétrer, me réchauffer, je ferme les yeux et commence doucement à me détendre malgré ce trouble qui m'envahit de plus en plus. Je recule la tête pour chercher son regard, il est doux, tendre et plein d'autres émotions que je n'ai encore jamais vu dans celui-ci. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu changer aussi vite. Cette étincelle dans ses prunelles, je dois être dans un rêve. Il faut que je m'en assure et lui demande :

\- « Tout ça n'est pas réel ? » J'entends deux voix éloignées, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent mais, les reconnais. Ce sont celles de Raven et Finn.

\- « Non, mais ça peut le devenir. » J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que me dit la guerrière, les voix se font plus claires.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de toi ? » Pour seule réponse, elle pose ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, sur les miennes. Son baiser est soyeux, chaste, comme une caresse, comme un au-revoir.

Les voix de mes amis se font de plus en plus proches et la lumière devient de plus en plus vive.

Je me réveille difficilement, je ne comprends pas tout de suite où je me trouve.

\- « Hé ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle irait bien. » Dit Raven à Finn. Elle se lève et sors du module spatial. Une douleur lancinante me frappe à l'arrière du crâne, je reste allongée.

\- « Comment va ta tête ? »

\- « Géniale. »

\- « Quand tu es tombée, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. À cause de moi. »

\- « Je vais bien maintenant. » Même si je suis perplexe et plus que troubler par ce rêve. Mais, ça je me garde de le lui dire.

\- « J'ai tué tellement de gens. »

\- « Finn, les choses que nous devons faire pour survivre... » Dis-je pour le rassurer. « Elles ne nous définissent pas. »

\- « Et si tu te trompes ? Et si c'est vraiment ce que nous sommes maintenant ? » Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

\- « Nous avons de la compagnie, sortez d'ici. » Nous crit Bellamy depuis l'extérieur. Nous sortons en trompe.

\- « Au sol, des Terriens. » Bellamy et Raven sont à l'abri derrière une butte de terre. Finn et moi, nous abritons derrière un autre pas loin. Murphy est à l'opposé de nous cacher derrière une souche.

\- « On est encerclé. »

Nous nous sommes repliés à l'intérieur où nous somme plus en sécurité. Les Terriens sont certainement bien plus nombreux et dangereux que nous malgré nos fusils-mitrailleurs. Bellamy et Murphy font les guetteurs.

\- « Ils ne se rapprochent pas. Ils restent hors de portée. Ils attendent surement la nuit. »

\- « Si on les attaque maintenant, on aura au moins l'effet de surprise. » Annonce Murphy.

\- « On ne sait même pas combien ils sont. »

\- « Je n'entends pas de meilleures idées, Clarke. »

\- « On va leur donner quelque chose. » Propose Raven.

\- « Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est Finn. » Dis Bellamy.

\- « Finn n'était pas le seul au village. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Je demande.

\- « Raven, attends. »

\- « Woah, Raven, je suis venu pour le protéger. Tu étais celle qui voulait que je vienne. Tu... » Le malaise entre Raven et Murphy est palpable et tout le monde vient de comprendre qu'elle l'a piégé. Elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour garder Finn sain et sauf. J'admire sa détermination même si je n'approuve pas son plan. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de venir. »

\- « Assez de Terriens l'ont vu au village. Ils voudront croire qu'il était le tireur. » Ce serait vrai si les Terriens et leur Commandante étaient stupides, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

\- « Espèce de salope. »

\- « Raven, tu ne le penses pas. » J'essaie plus de me convaincre qu'elle, sachant de quoi elle est capable.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux gens. » Affirme Bellamy.

\- « Ils veulent un meurtre, nous allons leur en donner un. » Raven arme son fusil et met Murphy en joue. « Lâche ton arme. » Celui-ci s'avance, il se colle presque au canon de l'arme.

\- « Va en enfer Raven. »

\- « Baisse ton arme, Raven. » Je lui intime. « Que tu l'aimes ou pas, il est l'un des nôtres. »

\- « J'ai dit lâches ton arme. »

\- « Stop ! Stop ! » Finn qui était resté en retrait et silencieux jusqu'à présent se jète sur Raven, lui enlève son arme et se met entre elle et Murphy. « Nous ne ferons pas ça. Ils nous ont encerclés. La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est rester. Et défendre cet endroit. » Je hoche la tête, complètement d'accord avec lui.

\- « Murphy... »

\- « Ouais. »

\- « Monte. Surveille tes arrières. » Lui ordonne-t-il. « Je vais prendre le niveau inférieur. Vous trois, prenez la porte de devant. » Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, j'ai un sale pré-sentiment au sujet de ce plan. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il ajoute.

\- « C'est le plan. D'accord ? » Je me résigne, ai-je vraiment le choix de toute façon ?

Murphy monte et Bellamy sort, je vais chercher l'arme que j'ai laissée dans un coin, prends des munitions et la charge. Dans mon dos, j'entends Finn et Raven discuter, je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils se disent, puis elle sort. Finn me rejoint, ouvre la trappe au sol devant moi. Je lève les yeux sur lui, il me regarde intensément, son regard est plein de regrets, de tristesse et de résignation. Je comprends qu'il ne s'en tiendra pas au plan, il a une idée derrière la tête, mais laquelle ?

\- « Sois prudente. »

\- « Toi aussi. » Il me fait un signe de tête et me lance un regard qui semblent dire : « C'est le bon choix. Ne t'en fais pas ça ira. » Je me relève et pars, je ne peux soutenir ce regard plus longtemps. Je me mets en position, cachée derrière un monceau de branches, Raven est à ma gauche, l'œil dans sa lunette. Bellamy est à droite de l'autre côté de l'allée abrité au revers d'une souche.

\- « Tu vois quelque chose ? »

\- « Non. » Il y a un bruissement tout près.

\- « Quelqu'un arrive. »

\- « Ici. » Fit-elle en pointant son arme droit devant. « Finn ? »

\- « Non. » Dis-je le voyant les bras en l'air, se rendant aux Terriens. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Je me lève, me mets à découvert, je vais pour lui courir après, mais m'arrête quand deux guerriers l'attrapent.

\- « Sis em op! »

\- « Finn ! » Je reste là, interdite et stupéfaite à les regarder l'emporter.

La nuit est tombée, sombre, froide, terrifiante. Nous sommes de retour au Camp Jaha qui surplombe la vallée en contre bas, là où les Terriens ont planté leurs tentes et nous nous sommes tous agglutinés autours des barrières électriques comme des voyeurs, attendant de voir le sort que nos ennemis réservent à mon ancien amant. Leur campement est éclairé de centaines de torches, nous offrant une vue dégagée, dans la nuit noire, sur le spectacle qui va bientôt se dérouler sous nos yeux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Me demande Raven debout, à ma gauche, alors que les guerriers érigent un large tronc en guise de poteau.

\- « C'est pour Finn. Ils veulent que l'on regarde. »

\- « On va l'avoir. Nous nous rapprocherons et nous les frapperons fort. » Nous dit Bellamy.

\- « Il y en a des milliers. Même si on en tue des centaines, ils anéantiront ce camp et ton ami sera quand même mort. » Lui répond Marcus Kane qui est à sa droite.

\- « Nous devons essayer. »

\- « Abby. Abby, nous devons faire quelque chose. » L'a supplie presque Raven les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- « Non, Raven. » Lui atteste ma mère.

Je ne peux décidément pas rester ici à regarder Finn se faire mutiler sans rien faire. Sans au moins essayer de raisonner celle à la tête de cette armée. Je jète un œil à Bellamy, j'attends qu'il me voit et tourne les talons vers un endroit plus calme, il me suit.

\- « Prends ça. » Je lui tends mon pistolet.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Je vais parler au Commandant. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui dire d'autre ? » Je n'en sais encore rien et cela m'agace qu'il me le demande.

\- « Je ne sais pas. » Mais je vais finir par trouver. « Je ne sais pas. »

\- « Clarke. »

\- « Donne-moi ta main. » Me demande Raven dans mon dos. Je lui obéis. Elle glisse une lame sans poignée dans la manche droite de ma veste.

\- « Si elle ne le laisse pas partir, tues-la. » Je hoche la tête, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir comprendre ce qu'elle me demande. « Les choses vont mal tourner, nous te récupérerons Finn et toi. Clarke. Tu dois l'aider. Je lui dois la vie. » Je lui donne un dernier regard, ainsi qu'à Bellamy et sors discrètement du Camp.

Je me retrouve seule dans la nuit, marchant sur cette route qui mène au bivouac Terrien. Le chemin me paraît long, bien trop long. C'est comme si le temps avait choisi pile ce moment pour s'arrêter. Au moins ça me permet de réfléchir au plan de Raven, j'ai beau le retourner dans tous les sens, m'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles pour sortir Finn de là, cela se finit toujours pareil. Il n'y a pas d' « happy end », ni pour nous, ni pour les eux. Et puis je repense à ce regard sur moi. Vais-je arriver à le soutenir une fois que je serais devant elle ? Je songe aussi à ce rêve, à cette harmonie qu'il y avait entre nos deux peuples, qui n'en formait plus qu'un. Suis-je prête à risquer que cela n'arrive jamais ? À mettre la sécurité de toutes les âmes de notre camp ainsi que celles enfermées au Mont Weather en péril ? De toute façon, je ne pense pas être capable de tuer cette jeune femme qui me fera bientôt front. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore identifié m'en empêche. De plus, trop de sang, du peuple Terrien comme celui du Ciel, a coulé. J'arrive finalement devant deux cavaliers, ils ne me barrent pas le passage alors je continue d'avancer, d'un pas peu assuré. Les autres guerriers me laissent aussi passer, se retournant sur mon passage. Je me retrouve bien vite devant Indra, sa lance en avant, appuyée sur mon abdomen.

\- « Je suis là pour parler à ton commandant. » Devant son silence et voyant qu'elle ne me laissera pas place si facilement, je m'avance d'un pas. Le cuir de ma veste craque à ce mouvement et je m'enfonce un peu plus sur la lame de la perche, tranchant ma peau et faisant couler mon sang. Je ne lui montre pas ma douleur.

\- « Laisse-moi passer. » Indra ne bouge pas, elle est complètement apathique.

\- « Laisse-la passer. » Derrière la guerrière Noire résonne la voix de la femme, à la tête de cette armée de tueurs, forte et claire. Indra retire son dard de mon ventre me laissant la voie libre. Je marche sur deux mètres et fais enfin à nouveau face à ce regard qui me trouble et me hante dorénavant.

\- « Tu saignes pour rien. » Et cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. « Tu ne peux pas arrêter ça. » Son ton est calme et ses yeux presque compatissants.

\- « Non. Toi seule en es capable. » Les hommes autour de nous s'agitent et cri. Je comprends pourquoi quand j'entends des bruits de chaînes plus loin et vois Finn être conduit à sa sentence.

\- « Montres à mon peuple à quel point tu es puissante. Montre-leur que tu peux être miséricordieuse. » Je sais que ce que je lui demande est impossible. C'est un choix qu'elle doit faire entre sa vie et celle d'un tueur, entre le respect de son peuple ou du mien, qui est bien moins dangereux. « Montre-leur que vous n'êtes pas des sauvages. »

\- « Nous sommes ce que nous sommes » Ai-je pour toute réponse. Je me confronte à un mur et sais que je prêche pour une cause perdue d'avance. Mais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir essayé quand même.

\- « Alors je suis une tueuse. J'ai brûlé trois cents personnes de ton peuple. J'ai tranché la gorge d'un homme et l'ai regardé mourir. » Elle détourne les yeux vers Finn. « Je suis couverte de sang Terrien. » J'avoue dans une ultime tentative. Elle reporte son regard sur moi. « Prends-moi. »

\- « Mais Finn est coupable. » Et je me sens tout aussi coupable que lui, même si à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas appuyé moi-même sur la gâchette. Après tout, toute cette histoire est de ma faute. Je sens les larmes montantes me picoter les yeux.

\- « Non, il l'a fait pour moi. Il l'a fait pour moi. » Ma voix se casse dans un sanglot.

\- « Alors il meurt pour toi. » Son visage reste impassible. Elle a raison, je dois me résoudre à le laisser partir. C'était son choix, se rendre, pour sauver notre peuple. Pour me sauver. C'est peut-être aussi pour lui une manière de racheter ses fautes. Je repense à ce que m'a demander Raven. Moi aussi, j'ai un choix à faire, ne pouvant l'aider à s'enfuir, je vais au moins l'aider à partir dignement, en paix.

\- « Je peux lui dire au revoir ? » Elle prend un temps pour réfléchir, me fixe de son regard puis baisse les yeux, penche à peine la tête en avant et me regarde à nouveau, en signe d'approbation. Je la laisse et me dirige vers Finn, ressemblant tout le courage qu'il me reste pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, je parcours les derniers mètres en trottinant. Je pose mes mains sur les joues de Finn et l'embrasse en guise d'adieu. Réalisant que je ne le reverrai plus, je m'écarte de lui, le regarde dans les yeux le plus sincèrement possible.

\- « Je t'aime aussi. » Après tout cela est vrai, même si ce n'est plus vraiment de la même manière qu'avant.

\- « J'ai peur. » Moi aussi, mais je me retiens de lui dire. À la place, je colle mon corps contre le sien, dans une dernière étreinte. Ma main gauche est sur son biceps droit, ma droite sur son flanc gauche. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je peine à respirer, ma gorge et mon cœur se serrent.

\- « Ça va aller. » Je me plaque encore plus à lui. « Ça va aller.»

\- « Merci Princesse. » Je ne peux retenir les sanglots qui m'assaillent plus longtemps, ma main droite est chaude, poisseuse. Je m'écarte lentement de lui quand je sens sa tête tomber sur mon épaule. Son T-shirt est gorgé de sang, le mien aussi, je me retourne, la vue met insupportable. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je sors de ma langueur en entendant les soldats se mettre en mouvement, surement pour me tuer à mon tour.

\- « C'est fait. » Annonce leur Chef pour les calmer.

Les cris de douleur de Raven déchirent la nuit et mon cœur, je tourne mon regard plein de larmes vers mon camp, coupable. Me demandant comment je vais pouvoir à nouveau la regarder en face, me regarder en face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Remember Me

Rouge, cette main est rouge. Les doigts collent entre eux quand ils se referment. Rouge, cette main est rouge. Rouge sang. Rouge du sang de... Rouge du sang de Finn. « Frottes, frottes, il faut que ça parte. » Me crie une voix dans ma tête. Je pleure, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Cette main m'appartient et elle me fait mal à force de l'astiquer frénétiquement. Je dois enlever tout ce sang, tout son sang, sur ma main. En fait, c'est comme si son sang brûlait ma peau. « Frottes, frottes, qu'il ne reste plus rien ». Je dois être dans un cauchemar. Je sens deux mains se poser sur les miennes et arrêter mon geste. Ma mère vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision, elle est agenouillée.

\- « Laisses-moi voir. » Elle sert mes mains dans les siennes.

\- « Ils allaient le torturer. Je devais le faire. Je... » Ma phrase se meurt dans un énième sanglot.

\- « Tout va bien, c'est bon. » Me dit-elle en me serrant fort dans ses bras. Mais comment tout ça pourrait aller ?

\- « Je devais le faire... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Je viens de tuer mon ami, il me faisait confiance pour l'aider et je l'ai tué. Ma mère me berce doucement pour me calmer. Jusqu'à ce que le garde du corps de la Commandante rentre dans la tente de celle-ci. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je prends conscience d'où je suis. Kane est là aussi, debout à l'embouchure de la toile. Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Comment suis-je arrivée jusque-là ? Après le cri strident de Raven, je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me semble que la Chef à ordonner aux deux cavaliers d'aller chercher Kane et ma mère, puis elle m'a saisi par le bras, m'emmenant sous sa toile, me laissant seule un moment.

\- « Le Commandant est prêt à parler. » Je hoche la tête, sèche mes larmes rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Je souffle un bon coup et me lève. Elle entre, son regard trouve le mien directement, je baisse les yeux n'osant pas la regarder quand elle passe à mes côtés suivit d'Indra. Elle s'installe sur son trône, ses deux gardes de chaque côté d'elle.

\- « Le sang a répondu au sang. Certains de mon peuple pensent que ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils voulaient que le meurtrier souffre comme le veulent nos traditions. » Son regard est vide. « Mais ils ne savent pas que ta souffrance sera encore bien pire. Ce que tu as fait ce soir va te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. » Son ton est neutre, il n'y a aucune réjouissance dans sa voix, ni dans ses yeux. Je baisse les yeux la tête coupable. Ma main me brûle encore. « Il y aura une restitution. Le corps sera donné au peuple de Tondc, assassin et assassinés seront unis par le feu. » Cette fois, son inflexion est sans appel. « Ensuite, nous pourrons avoir la paix.» Je relève la tête, et regarde la brune assise, exténuée qu'il y ai toujours une nouvelle condition pour la paix, je ne compte pas répondre. Je me résigne, trop fatigué pour une nouvelle joute verbale.

\- « Non, non. Nous avons assez donné. » Comme si Kane avait lu dans mes pensées, il prend le relais. « Le garçon doit être enterré par son propre peuple. »

\- « Assez ? On nous devait la souffrance de dix-huit morts. » Lui signale Indra. « Son meurtre nous revenait. Mon village mérite justice. »

\- « Vous ne voulez pas la justice. Vous voulez une vengeance. » Clame ma mère.

\- « Vous n'avez pas vu ma vengeance. » Gronde Indra en s'avançant vers elle.

\- « Nous allons le faire... » Je la coupe. Ma voix est lasse, légèrement cassée. « Mais quand ce sera fini, nous parlerons de comment récupérer les nôtres du Mont Weather. » Une guerre nous attend toujours, je ne veux pas qu'on oublie pourquoi Finn est mort, pourquoi nous faisons tous ça. Après tout libérer les nôtres est notre objectif principal. « Nos peuples. » J'ajoute pour qu'ils comprennent bien que je ne fais plus de distinctions entre nos deux populations.

\- « Nous voulons les mêmes choses, Clarke. » La tonalité de ça voix est rassurante, confiante. Ne serait-elle enfin plus méfiante ?

\- « Bien. Quand partons-nous ? »

\- « Maintenant. » Elle se lève. « Choisis tes hommes. »

Elle passe à côté de moi, sort sans même un regard.

\- « Clarke, tu n'as pas à faire ça me dit ma mère. »

\- « Si, je le dois. Si cette trêve n'a pas lieu, j'ai tué Finn pour rien. » Je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas et j'irai jusqu'au bout de ma tâche. Il faut faire des sacrifices pour gagner une guerre, j'ai appris ça de nos précédentes batailles face à ce peuple. Nous avons encore tellement de choses à apprendre d'eux. Mais ça ma mère ne l'a pas vécu, je ne sais pas si elle est en mesure de pouvoir le comprendre. Je la contourne et sors à mon tour. J'aperçois Raven qui se recueille sur la dépouille de Finn, je m'approche lentement d'elle.

\- « Vas t'en. »

\- « Raven, je suis désolée. »

\- « Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! » Me crie-t-elle en se levant et s'approchant de moi. Mes yeux sont toujours humides.

\- « Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi, mais je pars avec les Terriens et j'ai besoin que tu continues de travailler sur la radio. » J'ai conscience que le moment n'est pas opportun pour ce genre de demande. Mais nous devons continuer notre mission, coûte que coûte, pour nos peuples à Mont Weather, pour Finn.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demande-t-elle aux Terriens qui récupèrent le cadavre de celui-ci, les forçant à le lâcher.

\- « Ils doivent le prendre maintenant » Je l'attrape par le bras et m'adresse aux deux soldats. « Laissez-nous une minute s'il vous plaît. Raven... » Elle rejette mon bras.

\- « Tu as accepté ça ? »

\- « Nous le ramenons au village où le massacre a eu lieu. Ils ont un rituel pour les morts. C'est notre seule façon de sauver notre peuple du Mont Weather. »

\- « Alors je viens aussi... Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai aussi ta foutue radio. » Le dernier regard qu'elle me lance avant de partir est plein de haine et d'amertume. Je ne peux pas m'attendre à autre chose pour le moment et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, bien au contraire. Je fais un signe de tête aux deux soldats, plus loin, ils se baissent pour prendre le corps sans âme de Finn. Pourtant, celui-ci ouvre les yeux au moment où ils l'emportent. Je suis choquée, tétanisée d'y lire l'aversion, la colère et la rancœur qu'il me porte. C'est surement mon cerveau qui me joue un tour, je reste là encore un moment ne pouvant m'abstenir d'être mortifiée.

Un nouveau s'est levé, le cortège funèbre est en route pour Tondc. Il nous faudra à peu près un jour de marche pour y arriver. J'avance juste derrière le chariot où repose le corps de Finn, Raven à ses côtés. J'ai une très mauvaise sensation que quelqu'un me suit et je ne parle pas de Bellamy ou les autres qui sont derrière moi, non, je parle de quelqu'un caché dans les bois. Je marche l'arme à la main, comme errante. Soudain, une silhouette se détache des arbres, je tressaute, Finn est là, m'observant, toujours avec ce même regard. Mon cœur s'accélère.

\- « Hé, tout va bien ? » Me demande Bellamy inquiet. Je regarde à nouveau l'endroit où Finn se tient, il n'est plus là. J'ai peur de devenir folle.

\- « Ouais. » Répondis-je rapidement. Je fixe mon regard sur la route.

\- « Tu as fait ce qu'il faillait. » Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça pour le moment.

\- « Maintenant, je dois vivre avec ça. » Je sais qu'il essaie de me remonter le moral, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse y arriver. « Tu penses toujours que cette trêve est une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Je pense que nous perdons du temps avec de la politique. Pendant que nos amis ont des problèmes. »

\- « Nous avons besoin de leur armée pour atteindre le Mont Weather, Bellamy et tu le sais. » Et j'ai besoin que leur Commandant me fasse entièrement confiance.

\- « Et leur armée a toujours été battue par celle du Mont Weather. Ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de quelqu'un à l'intérieur, quelqu'un qui peut faire nos yeux et nos oreilles. »

\- « Oublis ça. C'est trop dangereux. » Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre à nouveau un des nôtres. Surtout pas lui, pas après Finn.

\- « Clarke, si tu peux gérer ici, je peux gérer là-bas. »

\- « J'ai dit non. »

\- « Comme je n'écoute jamais tes ordres, je vais avoir besoin d'une meilleure raison. »

\- « Je ne peux pas te perdre, toi aussi, okay ? »

Nous n'atteindrons pas la ville avant la tombée de la nuit. Et d'un commun accord, nous décidons de nous arrêter pour dormir. Les Terriens se sont installés à la droite du vieux panneau vert. Ma mère et Ballamy ont installer leurs tentes et un feu à sa gauche, à l'écart d'eux. Pour ma part, j'installe ma couche à la belle étoile, sur la frontière que celui-ci délimite entre eux.

\- « Clarke, c'est plus sûr de notre côté. » Je me lève.

\- « Nous devons leur faire confiance Bellamy. Il n'y a plus de clans. » Je me couche et tire la couverture sur moi. Espérant que Finn ne me hante pas cette nuit. Bellamy s'avance un peu, regarde les soldats face à nous et fini par camper à côté de moi. J'essaie de ne penser à rien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander le prénom de cette Commandante. C'est étrange de voir comme ne pas connaître le nom de quelqu'un peu vous travailler. Je crois que je m'endors sur cette pensée quand je sens brusquement une présence derrière moi, je n'ose pas me retourner, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire pour savoir qu'il est là. La nuit risque d'être longue, je ne retrouve pas vraiment le sommeil. À chaque fois que j'arrive à me rendormir, le moindre bruit me fait sursauter, ou alors quand ce ne sont pas les yeux de Finn qui surgissent, se sont ceux de la Chef Terrienne. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je continue de penser à elle et à ce rêve et surtout me demande pourquoi ça présence me trouble autant. Je devrais lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle m'a forcé, indirectement, à faire à mon ancien amant, j'ai d'ailleurs essayer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que ça va finir par me rendre aussi dingue que de voir Finn partout.

Nous arrivons dans la matinée à Tondc, la Commandante est en tête, elle descend de cheval ainsi que son garde, qui s'approche de nous.

\- « Les armes. » Nous dit-il.

\- « Nous devons les poser avant d'entrer. » Lincoln passe entre Bellamy et moi et dépose la sienne avant de faire demi-tour. Je pose la mienne à mon tour quand un soldat me tend un panier métallique. Bellamy tend la sienne au garde personnel de la Commandante, celui-ci va ensuite vers Kane et saisi son fusil. Il se dirige vers Raven qu'il fouille et dépouille, car elle ne coopère pas.

\- « Heda ! Em klir. » Elle lui fait signe qu'on peu entrer.

Les villageois acclament le retour de leur Reine, puis ils s'agitent en nous voyant, devant presque hostile. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Un homme fait face à la Commandante et s'adresse à elle en Trigedasleng, il n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord avec le fait que son Chef nous a amené chez eux. Celle-ci tourne la tête vers son garde, il s'avance vers l'homme et le frappe violemment au visage, celui-ci tombe, mais le garde s'acharne sur lui. Je m'avance, ce spectacle est accablant.

\- « Commandant, arrête-le. S'il te plaît. Ils vont nous blâmer pour ça aussi. » Elle me regarde du coin des yeux, je vois qu'elle sait que j'ai raison, elle abdique.

\- « Teik em kik raun. » Elle se tourne face à son peuple. « Le Peuple du Ciel marche avec nous désormais. Si quelqu'un essaie de s'interposer, il le paiera de sa vie. » Puis elle se remet en marche et nous la suivons.

\- « Super, l'accueil. » Dit Bellamy.

Nous sommes sur la place centrale du village, là où à eu lieu le massacre. Les guerriers ont édifier un bûcher funéraire, le corps de Finn est dessus, ceux de ses victimes sont disposés tout autours du monument.

\- « Kru Kom Tondisi. Raun faya, oso wada klin laudnes-de kom fotaim. » La Commandante s'adresse à son peuple.

\- « Peuple de Tondc, par le feu, nous purifions la douleur du passé. » Nous traduit Lincoln.

Indra tend le flambeau à sa Souveraine et se remet face au bûcher. La Commandante reste une dizaine de secondes sans bouger, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

\- « Clarke. » Elle me tend la torche. Je comprends, aux murmures environnant et aux expressions sur les visages des siens, que c'est inhabituel que leur Commandant donne l'honore à quelqu'un d'autre d'allumer le brasier. Je la regarde, elle voit mon hésitation et me fait signe que c'est bon. Je saisis la flamme dans sa main et monte la marche pour me mettre à ses côtés. On se fixe un moment puis je porte mon attention sur l'édifice. Je sens toujours son regard sur moi. Je repense à Finn et je sens sa main, froide, sur la mienne, je le regarde incrédule. Je sens mon bras bouger, comme s'il le guidait jusqu'au mausolée. Je regarde le bois s'embraser.

\- « Yu gonplei ste odon... » Ma voix se casse légèrement. Je sens de l'étonnement dans le regard que me porte la brune et dans celui de son peuple. Nous descendons de la structure en flamme et je jète la torche dans le brasier ardent. Nous restons là un long moment à regarder les corps partir en fumée.

Du sépulcre, il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes, je n'ai pas bougé de là depuis que j'y ai mis le feu. La Commandante m'y a rejoint il y a cinq minutes et nous sommes restées, côté à côté, silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le silence.

\- « Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher. » C'est la première fois depuis que nous nous côtoyons qu'elle me fait part de quelque chose de personnel. « Elle s'appelait Costia. » Sa voix, qui la trahie à peine, est basse, triste. Je tourne la tête pour voir son visage, mais j'ai du mal d'y lire une quelconque émotion. Je baisse les yeux et ne peux m'arrêter de regarder ses mains, même celles-ci ne tremblent pas. Comment fait-elle pour paraître si calme alors qu'il se dégage d'elle un torrent d'émotions. « La Nation de la Glace l'a capturée, car leur reine pensait qu'elle connaissait mes secrets. Parce qu'elle était mienne, » j'arrive enfin à lâcher ses mains des yeux, je les lève sur son profil. « Ils l'ont torturée, tuée et lui ont coupé la tête. »

\- « Je suis désolée. » Et je le pense sincèrement.

\- « Je pensais ne jamais surmonter la douleur, mais j'y suis parvenue. » Je regarde à nouveau le tas de charbon, elle aussi.

\- « Comment ? »

\- « En acceptant de quoi il s'agissait. » Elle tourne la tête et me fixe droit dans les yeux, comme à son habitude. « Une faiblesse. »

\- « Quoi donc ? L'amour ? » Elle hoche la tête et refait face à la poussière grisâtre. « Tu as arrêté de te soucier, des autres ? » Elle hoche la tête à nouveau, le regard au loin.

\- « Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. » Je tiens trop aux gens de mon peuple pour ne plus me soucier d'eux.

\- « Alors tu mets les gens à qui tu tiens en danger. Et la douleur ne partira jamais. » Nous nous regardons à nouveau. Son regard vertueux est plein de conviction. « Les morts ne sont plus là, Clarke. Et les vivants sont affamés. » Elle tourne les talons et part. Je jète un dernier regard aux cendres, puis je la rejoins dans une salle souterraine où elle, sont peuple et une partie du mien nous attendent pour sceller notre alliance par un festin. Une grande table pleine de plats de légumes, fruits et viande, a été disposée au centre de la pièce. Je fais face à la Commandante, Indra est à sa droite, son garde à sa gauche. À la mienne se tient ma mère, à ma droite Kane.

\- « Veuillez accepter ce présent, Commandant. Nous en buvons pour les occasions spéciales.

Et je pense que celle-ci en est une. » Celui-ci lui tend une bouteille d'alcool de Monty, elle regarde son garde et lui fait signe, il s'en saisit et la donne à sa protégée.

\- « Merci, Marcus du Peuple du Ciel. »

\- « Je vous en prie, Lexa, kom Trikru. » Son prénom est donc Lexa, j'aime cette sonorité. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu, elle m'a fait penser à cette très vieille légende que me contait mon père quand j'étais enfant. La légende des Valkyries. C'est vraiment un soulagement de savoir comme elle se nomme, j'ai maintenant la stupide impression de faire partie de ce cercle de privilégiés. « N'en n'abusez pas. »

\- « Clarke, » elle me sort de mes pensées, « buvons ensemble. »

\- « Avec grand plaisir. » Je réfrène un sourire. Un soldat apporte deux coupes les donnes au garde de Lexa, celle-ci les remplit. Elle m'en donne une.

\- « Heda, permets-moi. » Lui demande son protecteur, elle lui donne son verre, il le saisit, goûte le liquide et le lui redonne.

\- « Ce soir, nous célébrons cette paix nouvelle. Demain, nous organiserons une paix. » Dit-elle à l'attention de tout le monde. « A ceux que nous avons perdus et à ceux que nous allons bientôt retrouver. » Elle me fixe, ce message est pour moi. Je lève mon verre en signe d'approbation. Au moment où nous portons toutes les deux nos verres à nos lèvres, le garde du corps de Lexa s'effondre sur la table. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe.

\- « Du poison ! » Dit l'un des soldats. Je suis interloquée. Bellamy tape dans la coupe que je tenais toujours en main et la fait voler.

\- « C'est le Peuple du Ciel ! » Crie Indra en dégainant son épée. Des soldats pour une des tables pour faire place au combat.

\- « Ce n'est pas nous. » Je clame. Bellamy se place devant moi et me barre le chemin jusqu'à Lexa. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas nous. » Je lui répète.

\- « Oso nou teik em wan op ». Ordonne Lexa, en colère à Niko.

Indra aussi donne des ordres, la panique s'empare du Peuple du Ciel, nous sommes bousculés et ne comprenons rien à ce qu'il se dit.

\- « Non. » Des soldats prennent le garde de Lexa, suivi de Niko qui prend la bouteille offerte par Marcus Kane. « Non. » Un Terrien pousse Bellamy hors de mon chemin, je m'avance d'un pas faire Lexa. « Ce n'est pas nous. » Elle franchit le dernier mètre qui nous sépare.

\- « Gustus m'avait prévenue à ton sujet, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. » Son regard est plein de rage. Un de ses soldats me fouille.

\- « Lexa, je t'en prie... » C'est la première fois que j'utilise son prénom et ça me trouble de le faire en pareille circonstance.

\- « Dis-moi Clarke. Quand tu as planté le couteau dans le cœur du garçon que tu aimais, n'as-tu pas souhaité que ce fût le mien ? » Elle me blesse en remuant le couteau dans cette plaie encore béante, mais plus encore, qu'elle puisse penser ce qu'elle vient de me demander. Nous nous fixons, outre de l'animosité, je décèle de la déception dans ses yeux. Mon regard dérive à sa gauche. Finn se tient debout derrière elle, ses apparitions m'effraient un peu.

\- « Heda. » Intervient un de ses hommes qui a trouvé une fiole dans la veste de Raven. Il la tend à sa Chef.

\- « Ce n'est pas à moi. Je vous dis que ce n'est pas à moi. Il l'a mise là quand il m'a fouillée. » Lexa regard Raven, la fiole, puis moi. Ses yeux sont noirs de colère.

\- « Personne du Peuple du Ciel ne quitte cette pièce. » Fulmine-t-elle, puis elle s'en va suivi des siens.

\- « Indra... » L'appel Lincoln, il lui demande quelque chose dans leur dialecte, elle lui répond apparemment négativement et elle ferme la porte de ce qui devient notre cellule.

Ma mère et Kane discutent, Lincoln et Octavia font de même et Bellamy cherche une sortie. Je m'approche de Raven. Elle est de profil, penchée en avant.

\- « Raven... Je dois savoir la vérité. »

\- « Je reculerai si j'étais toi. »

\- « Tu voulais que je tue Lexa hier. Si tu as essayé de l'empoisonner, je dois le savoir. » Elle se relève, me fait face et me colle son poing en pleine face.

\- « Tu es la seule meurtrière ici. » Octavia et ma mère nous rejoignent. Finn est à nouveau là, près de la porte close de notre prison, je n'en peux plus de le voir apparaître sans cesse. De son regard accusateur et de son silence. Tout ça me rend dingue.

\- « Laisse-moi seule. » Lui dis-je. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Pourquoi t'es-tu rendu Finn ? » Je pose les yeux sur Raven sans vraiment la voir, ma mère s'approche plus près de moi, le regard inquiet.

\- « Ma chérie, ça va ? » Non ça ne va pas. Il faut que cela cesse, que Finn arrête de me hanter. Mais je ne lui dis rien de cela, au lieu de ça, je vais m'asseoir dans un coin pour m'isoler des autres. Je reste comme ça un long moment avant que ma mère vienne me voir, elle s'agenouille devant moi.

\- « Écoute-moi Clarke. Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu penses que la douleur ne partira jamais, mais Lexa a tort. » J'aimerais qu'elle ait raison. « Tu ne seras pas hantée par ça pour toujours. » Comment peut-elle en être si sûr ? « La douleur s'estompera. Ce qui m'a fait m'en sortir, c'était toi. »

Elle me caresse la joue, un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je réalise qu'elle parle de mon père. Je fronce les sourcils et me recule de sa main.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- « Tu parles de Papa ? Ce que j'ai fait à Finn n'est en rien comparable à ce que tu lui as fait. » Je n'ai pas trahi Finn comme elle l'a fait en dénonçant mon père à Jaha et surtout elle n'a pas, à proprement parler, son sang sur les mains. En y repensant ma main me brûle à nouveau, mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop énervée après ma génitrice.

\- « Ne fais pas ça maintenant, Clarke. »

\- « J'ai protégé tout le monde. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu l'avais. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Tu l'as trahi. »

\- « Non, j'ai cru que Thelonious allait parler avec ton père et le convaincre de ne pas le rendre public. »

\- « Tu savais que Papa ne se serait jamais arrêté. Tu savais ce qu'il allait lui arriver. »

\- « Je protégeais tout le monde moi aussi. Je te protégeais. » Je me lève et lui tourne le dos voulant couper court à la conversation. J'en ai marre que l'on veuille me protéger comme si j'étais encore qu'une enfant. Pire encore que l'on prenne des vies ou que l'on donne la sienne pour moi. Après mon père, Wells et Finn, qui sera le prochain que je devrais pleurer ?

\- « Clarke, s'il te plaît. » Je lui refais face et admet finalement que nous sommes identiques.

\- « Nous sommes les mêmes. » On dit que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, c'est donc vrai ? Enfin pour le Peuple de Ciel se serait plutôt que : la navette ne tombe jamais loin de l'Arche...

Depuis la dispute avec ma mère, je suis assise seule devant la porte. Kane me rejoint, il reste debout devant moi. Tous les autres discutent dans leurs coins.

\- « Mettre de la distance entre les autres et toi-même n'est pas une solution pour s'en sortir. » Je le quitte des yeux et regarde ma mère, il se retourne rapidement, fait de même et s'assoit à ma gauche.

\- « Lexa a besoin de cette alliance tout autant que nous. Elle nous a prouvées qu'elle pouvait être conciliante. » Nous nous regardons. « Elle t'écoute. » D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- « Elle pense qu'on a essayé de la tuer. »

\- « Mais nous savons que non. Alors trouvons qui l'a fait. Qui pourrait vouloir la tuer ? » Excepté Raven ?

\- « Beaucoup trop de gens pour compter. » Intervient le Terrien de notre côté. « Former une alliance avec vous était un risque, surtout après ce que Finn a fait à ce village. »

\- « Alors ce doit-être quelqu'un qui voudrait briser cette alliance. » Dit Octavia.

Du bruit derrière Kane et moi nous fait nous lever. Indra, Niko et deux autres Terriens ouvrent la porte et entrent.

\- « Comment va Gustus ? » Demande l'homme assis à mon côté quelques minutes auparavant.

\- « Gustus vivra. » Lui répond Niko.

\- « Teik em way. » Ordonne Indra aux deux autres Terriens.

\- « Attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demande Kane. Les soldats s'avancent et ils se saisissent de Raven.

\- « Elle n'a empoisonné personne. » Cri Bellamy en s'interposant.

\- « Je voulais que vous mouriez tous, mais le Commandant est charitable. Elle ne réclame qu'une personne. » Nous explique Indra.

\- « Elle est innocente. » Lui dit Lincoln.

\- « Je m'en fiche. Ils bougent, ils saignent. »

\- « Eh, éh stop. Laissez-la. » Dit Octavia essayant de retenir Raven.

\- « Le reste de vous est libre. Quand elle sera morte, l'alliance aussi. Vous devriez courir. » Nous avertit Indra.

Je suis restée en bas des escaliers, tous les autres sont remontés à la surface. Mais je ne suis pas seule. Finn est là lui aussi, à la place de Lexa quelques heures plus tôt, il m'observe. J'entends les cris de Raven, les tortures ont commencé et je suis là impuissante.

\- « Clarke, on doit y aller maintenant. » M'annonce ma mère du haut des escaliers.

\- « Je ne peux plus sauver personne désormais. » Je chuchote à Finn et à moi-même. Les cris à la surface redoublent d'intensité. Je me tourne vers lui. « Dis quelque chose. » Je lui ordonne presque. Il se contente simplement de tourner la tête et de m'indiquer, des yeux, la coupe de Lexa au sol.

\- « Clarke, maintenant. » Insiste ma mère. Je fixe la coupe est comprends.

\- « Ce n'était pas dans la bouteille. » Je pense à haute voix. Je remonte en quatrième vitesse, pour la porte, et presque ma mère en même temps, pour sortir.

\- « Clarke, arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Bellamy. « Tu vas te faire tuer. » Il me suit de près. Je m'approche de Niko qui discute avec Lincoln.

\- « J'ai besoin de cette bouteille maintenant. » Il va la chercher dans sa cabane.

\- « Stop ! » Je crie alors que je m'approche de garde qui nous tienne à l'écart de la scène. Le villageois qui allait blesser Raven arrête son mouvement. Indra tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe et Lexa se retournent entièrement pour me regarder.

\- « Laissez-la passer. » Ordonne la Commandante à ses soldats. Je m'avance, ma mère, Bellamy et Kane dans mes pas.

\- « Quelqu'un de ton peuple a essayé de te tuer, Lexa, pas un des miens. »

\- « Tu aurais dû fuir. » Me dit Indra, je lui jète à peine un regard, ignorant complètement sa remarque.

\- « Je peux le prouver. » Niko arrive avec la bouteille, je la prends, l'ouvre et un bois une rasade cul sec. C'est fort, le goût âpre en bouche, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en bois et pourtant, je ne m'y fait toujours pas. Lexa s'attend à ce que je m'effondre, mais ça ne vient pas. Elle me regarde avec incompréhension.

\- « Explique-toi. » Me demande-t-elle d'un ton à demi-menaçant.

\- « Le poison n'était pas dans la bouteille. Il était dans la coupe. » Gustus se penche vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose en Trigedasleng.

\- « C'était toi. » L'accuse Bellamy. « Il a testé la coupe. Il a examiné Raven. »

\- « Gustus ne me ferait jamais de mal. » Affirme-t-elle.

\- « Tu n'étais pas la cible, l'alliance l'était. »

\- « Nous n'avons rien fait et tu le sais. » Elle semble réfléchir, puis fait face à l'accusé.

\- « Yu don ge figa au, Gostos. Ron ai ridiyo op. » Gustus me regarde rapidement avant de répondre.

\- « Cette alliance te coûtera la vie, Heda. » Indra le regarde, perplexe, ne s'attendant pas à des aveux. Je ne peux voir la réaction de Lexa. « Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. »

\- « Cette traîtrise va te coûter la tienne. » Elle donne l'ordre à ses hommes de l'attacher au poteau de bois. Ma mère et Bellamy courent y détacher Raven. Pour ma part, je ne peux me retenir de regarder le profil de Lexa. Je me demande comment elle fait pour supporter le poids de son peuple sur ses épaules, pour supporter ce qu'ils la forcent à faire, même indirectement. Et tout ça sans craquer, sans pleurer. Dans un sens, je la plains, dans un autre, je l'admire. J'aimerais avoir sa force et sa constance.

Nous regardons tous Gustus endurer la peine de sa trahison. Raven est devant moi, une couverture sur le dos, ma mère s'occupe de panser ses blessures.

\- « Ça aurait été Finn. » Je l'entends dire dans un murmure et elle se retourne pour me regarder, compréhensive. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle a compris, qu'elle me pardonne. Je regarde Lexa. Elle s'approche de Gustus d'un pas hésitant. Suis-je la seule à le voir ?

\- « Ste yuj. » Apparemment non, Gustus à dû le remarquer aussi, lui a dis quelque chose et Lexa est dorénavant plus assurée. Elle sort sa longue épée, le fixe et prends position. Je n'arrive pas à la quitter du regard. Malgré toute l'horreur de la scène, Lexa est magnifique... Minute est-ce que je viens de penser ça ? Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées.

\- « Yu gonplei ste odon. » Sa voix est calme, douce. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir entendu si douce jusque-là. Elle porte le coup de grâce et Gustus ne tarde pas à rendre l'âme. Une ombre d'effrois et de panique traverse, en une fraction de seconde, le visage de la Commandante. Quand elle lève les yeux sur moi, le masque est de nouveau en place, pourtant ses yeux ne sont pas vides d'émotions, je la regarde compatissante.

\- « A quoi ressemble notre planète depuis le ciel ? » Me demande Lexa. « J'ai déjà vu des images d'elle, mais, je me suis toujours demandée qu'elle sensation cela fait de la voir de l'extérieur. Je veux dire, ce doit être si impressionnant. »

\- « Elle est juste magnifique et on se sent si petit à côté d'elle, tellement petit. L'immensité silencieuse, sombre de l'espace est inimaginable, je pense pour quelqu'un né sur Terre et serait presque oppressant. Mais voir un lever de soleil depuis le ciel n'est rien comparé à sur Terre. Les couleurs que prend le ciel, c'est juste magique. » Nous discutons un peu, à l'écart des autres, depuis plus d'une heure. Nous avons parlé de l'alliance et de nos futurs plans. Mais depuis un quart d'heure, nous parlons de tout est de rien, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère tendue à la suite de la mort de Gustus et pour changer de sujet.

\- « Les gars... » Je tourne la tête, Lexa suit mon regard. Raven, sort de sa tente et se dirige vers Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy.

\- « C'est quoi ? » Demande celui-ci.

\- « Écoutez ça. » Je les rejoins, laissant, un peu, Lexa à contrecœur.

\- « Quarante-sept d'entre nous sont prisonniers à l'intérieur du Mont Weather. » Clame la voix d'un des nôtres dans la nuit.

\- « Parle-lui. Dit quelque chose. » Je dis à Raven.

\- « C'est une boucle. Ils sont vivants. » Je suis soulagée et réfléchie à un plan.

\- « Nous avons besoin de faire ça maintenant. On a une alliance. Maintenant, il est temps de s'en servir. » Me dit Bellamy

\- « Premièrement, on a besoin d'un infiltré. » Je relève les yeux sur lui. « Tu avais raison. Sans quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour abaisser leurs défenses et éteindre le brouillard acide, une armée est inutile. » Je repense à ce que ma dis Lexa plus tôt dans la journée. Ma faiblesse me retient de faire les bons choix. « Tu devrais y aller. »

\- « Je pensais que tu détestais ce plan, que je me ferais tuer. »

\- « J'étais faible, ça en vaut la peine. » Un silence plan pendant cinq secondes, Bellamy ne comprend surement pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis. Je fouille dans ma poche intérieure de ma veste et lui tends un papier plié en quatre. « Mon plan de Mont Weather. Trouve un moyen d'obtenir une radio et contacte-nous. Bonne chance.» Je repars auprès de Lexa pour la mettre au courant du plan. Je marche dans Tondisi, traverse la place centrale, j'ai à nouveau cette sensation que l'on me suit, je me retourne, Finn est là. Cette fois, je n'ai pas peur, je m'approche même plus près de lui, le fixe de mon regard humide.

\- « L'amour est une faiblesse. » Il baisse les yeux, triste et disparaît enfin dans la nuit. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus.

\- « Clarke... » Je me retourne pour faire face à ma mère. « C'est pour toi. » Elle me tend une fiole de verre brune. « Ce sont des cendres provenant du feu. Je pensais que tu pourrais les disperser quelque part, ça peut aider à faire tes adieux. »

\- « J'ai déjà dit au revoir. » Je vais rejoindre Lexa qui m'attend patiemment près de la porte de la salle enfouie.


	4. Chapter 4 - Survival of the Fittest

Les autres sont repartis au camp Jaha hier soir. Bellamy et Lincoln sont en route pour le Mont Weather. Je suis restée à Tondc avec Lexa. Nous avons passé une grande partie de la nuit à essayé d'échafauder un plan. Et aussi beaucoup de temps à parler, en apprenant d'avantage sur nos uses et coutumes respectives. Ce matin quand j'ai rejoint la Souveraine dans la salle souterraine, transformée en conseil de guerre pour l'occasion, j'ai été surprise de la voir sans ce maquillage qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Ses traits sont plus doux et toujours aussi magnifique sans celui-ci, même peut-être plus. Mais elle ne paraît pas moins inoffensive, au contraire. Je pensais que le masque m'empêchait de lire ses émotions, mais même sans, cette fille reste un vrai mystère. Ses hommes m'ont coupée dans mes réflexions en arrivant, ils se sont amassés autour de la table et nous avons passé la matinée à échanger au sujet d'un plan qui convenait à tout le monde.

\- « Ce débat est une perte de temps. » S'énerve l'un des hommes de Lexa. « C'est simple. Ils ne peuvent pas respirer notre air, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement ouvrir la porte ? Laissons-les brûler.»

\- « Brûlez-les. Brûlez-les ! » Insiste les autres, qui nous entourent, dans une cohue.

\- « Non, parce qu'ils ont un système de confinement, plusieurs sas, comme nous en avions sur l'Arche. » Je réponds agacer qu'il ne m'écoute pas, je ne fais que me répéter depuis que nous sommes réunis. Lexa à ses yeux rivés sur moi, concentrée. « Notre infiltré peut désactiver ça. »

\- « S'il arrive à entrer. » Rétorque le guerrier en colère.

\- « Et si nous les désactivions de l'extérieur ? » Propose, d'un ton calme, la Commandante, restée silencieuse jusque-là. « Tu dis que le barrage leur donne du courant. Retirons-le-leur. »

\- « Ce barrage a résisté à une guerre nucléaire, Commandant. » Dis-je me radoucissant. « Je doute fortement... » Je sursaute, le soldat avec qui nous parlons pousse un cri en tapant sur la table.

\- « Elle ne fait que dire non. »

\- « Quint... » Dit Lexa dangereusement calme. Le regard qu'elle lui lance me glacerait le sang s'il m'était destiné.

\- « Mes excuses Commandant, mais la plus grande armée que l'on n'a jamais eue attend que l'on lui donne une mission. » Lexa pose son regard derrière moi, sur le major Byrne, qui a été assigné à ma garde personnelle par ma mère. « Plus on attend, plus notre peuple se meurt à l'intérieur de la montagne. »

\- « Tout le monde est dans ce cas. » Lui dis-je.

\- « Nous en avons perdu des milliers. Combien en as-tu perdus, fillette ? » Je baisse les yeux un quart de seconde, gênée. « Elle dit qu'elle a un plan. Je dis qu'attendre qu'un homme entre à l'intérieur n'en est pas un. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec Quint. » Dit un autre soldat, son ton est plus doux, posé. Maintenant, ils sont deux contre moi, si cela continue, tous ceux autour de cette table ne m'écouteront plus. Et si c'était bientôt le cas de Lexa ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de me changer les idées cinq minutes. « Nous avons une armée. Utilisons-la. »

\- « Nous le ferons, une fois que Bellamy aura abaissé leurs défenses et désactivé le brouillard acide. Je me fiche du nombre d'hommes que vous avez. Si vous ne pouvez pas atteindre l'ennemi, vous ne pouvez pas gagner. »

\- « Tu es l'ennemi. » Me dit Quint. Je commence à perdre patience.

\- « Je suis désolée. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'ai offensé ? » Je tente de garder mon calme. Il s'approche de moi, je sens Byrne dans mon dos en faire autant.

\- « Vous avez brûlé mon frère dans un cercle de feu. » Je tourne la tête et baisse les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ce que je vais lui répondre. Je jète rapidement un regard à la brune. Je me rapproche à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui, les yeux dans les siens. « Il n'aurait pas dû attaquer mon vaisseau. »

\- « Tu es très courageuse sous la protection du Commandant. » Il a raison. Cette aura que je sens toujours m'envelopper, est celle Lexa. Je l'ai compris, car cela n'arrive que quand elle est à mes côtés. C'est comme si l'avoir là, me rendais plus brave, plus forte, presque invincible. C'est un sentiment dangereux, sa présence me trouble à chaque fois. Je plisse les yeux, irritée d'avoir été percée à jour.

\- « Nou mou. » Dit la Commandante. Il lui répond en Trigedasleng, tout en me regardant quelque chose d'apparemment désobligeant, puis il retourne à sa place, je souffle, j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici. Lexa ne le lâche pas du regard, un air mauvais sur le visage, quand elle prend la carte du Mont Weather. Elle finit par tourner la tête, nous nous regardons.

\- « Quint à raison. » Dit-elle calmement. Je fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils. « Attendre Bellamy n'est pas un plan, c'est une prière. Une qui a peu de chance d'être entendue. » Que Lexa s'y mette aussi, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je dois me calmer avant que ma colère n'explose. De toute façon, cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Même si je n'en montre rien, je sais que la brune sent que je suis affligée qu'elle ne me soutienne pas.

\- « Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'air. » Dis-je en sortant sans attendre mon reste.

Je marche tranquillement dans les bois, essayant de me détendre et de ne penser à rien, du mieux que je peux. Un bruissement sur ma gauche me fait m'arrêter et me tourner, Quint est en bas sur le sentier, il porte son arc autour de son épaule droite. Je repars comme si de rien n'était, mais j'ai la très nette impression qu'il ne me laissera pas en paix.

\- « Es-tu toujours aussi courageuse, maintenant, fille du ciel ? »

Je continue de marcher lentement, je passe derrière un arbre et tourne la tête vers le sentier pour voir sa position, il n'est plus là. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je vais pour me remettre en route quand une flèche se plante dans le tronc à côté de moi. J'avais raison, cette fois, je le vois prêt à décoché une autre flèche, je me retourne et cours. Je parcours la forêt, l'arme à la main, depuis une dizaine de minutes. Je ne l'entends plus me poursuivre, je suis à bout de souffle. Je m'arrête et je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher pour le reprendre qu'un bruit provient du sentier sur ma gauche. Je tends mon bras armé dans cette direction.

\- « Byrne, Dieu merci. » Elle devait me chercher, je ne vois que son profil. « Quint... » Elle me fait face en m'étendant, je suis épouvantée, son bras droit est arraché, du sang gicle de la plaie. Quint à dû la trouver avant qu'elle ne me trouve.

\- « Sauve-toi. » Peine-t-elle à me dire avant de tomber, raide morte.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que de repartir d'où je viens. Je cours à nouveau, que quelques mètres cette fois, Quint me fauche alors que je passe devant lui, me jetant au sol. Je ne l'ai ni entendue, ni vu, il était caché derrière un arbre. Il est à califourchon sur moi, j'ai beau me débattre, il me maintient au sol de tout son poids, une main sur ma gorge. Il prend le couteau attaché à sa cuisse droite, de l'autre.

\- « Pour mon frère. » Dit-il l'arme en l'air, prêt à frapper.

Il n'a pas le temps de porter son coup, un poignard lui transperce le poignet, lui faisant lâcher du même coup son arme. Il relâche sa prise, j'en profite pour le repousser. Je reconnais la dague brune de Lexa, celle avec laquelle elle jouait la première fois où je l'ai vu. Heureusement, elle n'était pas loin.

Je mets Quint en joue, Lexa est accompagnée d'un soldat, celui-ci dégaine son épée. Elle se penche vers lui et récupère sa lame.

\- « Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. » Je suis heureuse de la voir.

\- « Merci. » Lui dis-je, le souffle court. Elle vient de me sauver la vie. Ce qui efface le fait que j'ai pu être fâchée contre elle il y a quelques minutes. Elle lève les yeux sur moi, ils sont gris de dépit.

\- « Où est ton garde ? » Son ton est sec, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est moi qui ai failli me faire tuer.

\- « Il l'a tuée. » Dis-je en baissant les yeux sur le guerrier au sol.

\- « Em ste spichen». Lexa fait de même. Il se met à genoux. « Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou mou. »

\- « Yu gonplei ste odon. » « Ton combat est fini », est la seule chose que je comprends de cet échange. Lexa range son couteau et tourne la tête vers moi avec un regard intense.

\- « Sa mort te revient, Clarke. » Je la regarde, pas vraiment sûre de ce que je dois faire. Quint se remet sur ses pieds. Tous trois me regardent, attendent. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le tuer, je suis loin d'avoir le sang-froid de la Commandante. Un monstrueux bruit retentir non loin de nous. Sauvée par le gong. Nous nous tournons dans sa direction.

\- « C'est quoi ça ? » Je demande.

\- « Pauna. » Me répond Lexa. Elle dégaine l'épée qu'elle a dans les dos et en assène un coup dans la jambe gauche de Quint, le laissant pour mort. « Courez ! » Nous nous enfuyons à un rythme effréné au travers des arbres. De grands murs s'élèvent sur notre droite, il y a un trou mal fermé par une grille.

\- « Il faut se cacher. » Nous dit le Commandant.

\- « Pars là. J'ai trouvé quelque chose. » Je pousse le lourd crible et m'engouffre dans un tunnel suivi de Lexa et son homme. Nous atterrissons dans un espèce d'énorme enclos où repose tout un tas d'ossements et chairs en décomposition. Une exhalaison de mort se fait sentir. Il y a une plateforme en béton à plusieurs étages. À son pied des rochers et de la végétation.

\- « Où sommes-nous ? »

\- « C'est ici qu'elle se nourrit. » M'explique la brune hors d'haleine. Je nous ai conduire droit dans la gueule du loup. Un hourvari se fait entendre.

\- « Allons-y » J'ordonne et gravie les roches tombant nez à nez avec une tête d'élan. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être écœurée, nous continuons l'ascension. Un nouveau braillement se fait entendre, plus proche, nous nous arrêtons et nous retournons. L'homme de Lexa est devant nous, en position d'attaque. Nous entendons Pauna, mais ne la voyons pas. La Commandante est à ma droite, elle aussi aux aguets. Face à nous, de l'autre côté du mur, des arbres tombent et un énorme gorille apparaît dans le ciel. Il vient s'écraser sur le jeune homme. Le frappant de ses poings avec fureur, telles des massues pleine de rage, l'éclaboussant de sang au passage. Puis le grand singe prend le corps du guerrier et le jète comme une vulgaire pierre contre l'un des murs. Je finis par réagir et lui tire dessus, il réplique en jetant un rocher, qui par chance ne nous atteint pas. Je tire une nouvelle salve, le recule des balles le fait chuter en arrière et il tombe de la plateforme. Je regarde Lexa pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien, elle fait de même. Je m'avance pour voir si la bête est morte, mais celle-ci remonte déjà. Je me retourne et pousse la Guerrière à avancer.

\- « Cours ! » Nous passons sous un petit pont de béton, nous nous retrouvons vite au bout de la plateforme, une barrière de métal nous sépare du vide. Il y a un passage étroit en bas, le gorille ne pourra pas nous y suivre. La bête rugit derrière et se précipite dans notre direction, je ne réfléchis pas et saute les deux mètres de haut qui nous sépare de notre salut. La chute est rude, même si je n'ai rien de casser, je me la suis foulée en me réceptionnant. Je me relève rapidement malgré tout et avance difficilement vers la trappe dans le mur, ma cheville droite me fait un mal de chien. J'entends Lexa chutée, elle pousse un cri, son épaule a frappé la façade en atterrissant. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre au mépris de la douleur de mon articulation, je me penche sur elle, l'aide à se relever et la tiens pour marcher. Le primate est juste derrière nous, je passe par la petite porte, me retourne et tire la brune par son épaule valide, pour lui prêter main-forte. Il l'attrape par une jambe avec force, je lâche mon emprise, Lexa s'accroche tant bien que mal aux bords de l'ouverture.

\- « Laisse-moi ! » Et puis quoi encore ? Et ce n'est pas parce que cela mettrait notre alliance en péril, que je l'aide, mais belle et bien parce que je commence à apprécier cette fille.

\- « Pas question. » Je me mets en position et tire jusqu'à ce que l'animal la relâche. J'aide Lexa à se réfugier à l'intérieur et tape la barre métallique qui maintenait la trappe ouverte. Je passe son bras bien portant autour de mes épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Nous tombons sur une porte d'acier, je l'ouvre d'un coup de pied et dépose la Commandante à terre et à l'abri, elle gémit de douleur.

\- « Tiens bon. » Dehors, la brute mugit toujours. « Donne-moi ton épée. » Elle se penche, me donnant accès au fourreau de sa lame, j'en saisi la fusée et la tire. Je retourne à la porte et me sers de son arme comme d'un loquet pour la bloquer. Je pose mes yeux sur Lexa, elle a le souffle court. Je suis heureuse qu'elle n'ait rien excepté son épaule blessée.

La nuit est tombée et nous sommes toujours enfermées dans cette cage. Je noue, sur l'épaule droite de Lexa, une écharpe pour maintenir son bras et atténuer la douleur.

\- « Tu aurais dû m'abandonner. » Elle tourne à peine la tête et me regarde du coin de l'œil. À aucun moment, ça ne m'a traversé l'esprit. « Maintenant, deux sont morts au lieu d'un. » L'important n'est-il pas qu'on s'en soit finalement sorti toutes les deux vivantes ? Je relâche le tissus et fixe son profil puis je m'écarte d'elle, lui tournant le dos.

\- « Je suis nouvelle dans ta culture, mais quand quelqu'un sauve ta vie, les gens de mon peuple disent merci ». Je vérifie que nous sommes bien en sécurité.

\- « Je suis sérieuse Clarke. » Mais moi aussi. Je teste les barreaux de notre cage en les secouant. « Pour bien diriger, tu dois faire des choix difficiles. » Je me retourne et m'avance vers elle.

\- « Des choix difficiles ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

\- « J'ai vu ta force... C'est vrai... Mais maintenant tu faiblis. Tu ne pouvais pas tuer Quint, ni me laisser mourir. » Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux, de ce regard insondable qui me trouble tant. J'aimerais me détacher de lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. « C'était une faiblesse. »

\- « Je pensais que l'amour était une faiblesse. » Je retourne vers les barreaux.

\- « La moquerie n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort, Clarke. »

\- « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? » Dis-je vivement en me tournant vers elle. « Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un de tes généraux deviennent commandant. » Ce qui était en partie vrai. « Tu es peut-être sans cœur, Lexa, mais tu n'en reste pas moins intelligente. » Et je le pense réellement. Son visage reste neutre, puis il s'illumine dans un sourire gracieux. C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire et j'espère que ce ne sera pas non plus la dernière.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon esprit choisira beaucoup plus sagement que cela. » J'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- « Ton esprit ? » Son regard est indulgent.

\- « Quand je mourrai, mon esprit trouvera le nouveau commandant.

\- « Réincarnation. » Dis-je en comprenant mieux. « C'est comme ça que l'on devient commandant. » Elle fronce les sourcils, cette fois, c'est elle qui ne comprend pas.

\- « Comment vos dirigeants sont-ils choisis ? » Un bruit au-dessus de nos têtes nous interrompt. Pauna est de retour, elle martèle la porte de ses poings, à ce rythme-là, l'acier de la lame ne va pas tenir longtemps. Nous reculons au fond de la cellule, appuyées contre les barreaux.

\- « Il nous a trouvées. »

\- « N'aie pas peur, Clarke. La mort n'est pas la fin. » Malheureusement, dans ma culture ça l'est.

\- « Nous n'allons pas mourir ici. » Dis-je dépiter de son laissé allé. Elle me jète rapidement un œil. « J'ai besoin que tu gardes tes esprits. »

\- « Alors prépare-toi à combattre, il arrive. » Lexa s'avance et dégaine son poignard. La lame de l'épée se tord.

\- « On devrait le laisser entrer. » Je cours vers la porte, l'adrénaline ballait la douleur de ma cheville. « Viens ici. » Lexa se place à ma gauche. « Maintenant ! » Je dégage l'épée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre au contact du gorille, il tombe à l'intérieur de la cage, entraîné par sa vitesse et son poids.

\- « Allez ! » Je tire la brune hors de notre cellule, ferme la porte et la bloque à l'aide du loquet. Le primate donne un coup dans l'acier et le tord, nous reculons d'un bond.

\- « Allons-y. » Dit la Commandante en me regardant et nous sortons de là.

Nous sommes dans les hauteurs, près de Mont Weather, je me bats avec ferveur aux côtés de Lexa. Peu de militaires du bunker ne résistent à sa lame. Elle est magnifique, telle une Valkyrie, elle survole presque, le champ de bataille semant la mort derrière elle. Octavia en découd aux côtés d'Indra, ce qui me paraissait improbable il n'y a encore qu'une semaine. Certains gardes se battent en combinaisons étanches, ceux-là sont les plus faciles à battre. Un homme, sans protection anti-radiation, me saute dessus, et me fait tomber au sol, je fauche ses jambes avec les miennes et commençons un combat à terre, il est coriace, mais je finis par avoir le dessus et réussis à lui planter mon poignard dans le cou. Je me relève rapidement, récupère mon arme. Le manche est poisseux, mes mains pleines de sang, je les essuie sur mon jean. Et cours rejoindre Lexa, bientôt, en mauvaise posture. Elle se bat à l'épée avec Cage, un allié de celui-ci arrive par-derrière et lui assène un mauvais coup à la tête, elle tombe sous l'impact, groggy. Cage s'apprête à lui donner le coup de grâce, je l'abats avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, ainsi que son garde. Je m'approche de Lexa. Elle reprend ses esprits, il était moins une, je suis soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien. Je lui tends mon bras, elle le prend, se relève en quatrième vitesse, me saisit par la taille et échange nos positions si rapidement que je peine pour garder l'équilibre. Elle tressaute et tombe à genoux. Je ne comprends ce qu'il se passe que quand je vois Cage derrière elle, la lame de son épée ensanglantée. Je lève mon arme, devant son visage et lui tire une balle à bout portant entre les deux yeux. L'arrière de son crâne explose dans une gerbe de sang et de cervelle. Je n'attends pas que son corps tombe à terre pour me jeter sur Lexa, encore consciente. J'appuie de toutes mes forces sur sa plaie au ventre, mais mes mains deviennent rapidement très rouges. Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de coulées. Elle tend la main pour me caresser la joue et les séchés. Autour de nous, le combat fait rage et pourtant en cet instant, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Son bras retombe sur son ventre, ses forces la quittent. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes, pleines d'hémoglobine et les serres fort essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce sang. Elle tente de me dire quelque chose, mais je la coupe.

\- « Non, ne dis rien. Ça va aller. » J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Mes yeux ne désemplissent pas.

\- « Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun... Ai don yu spichen. Hodnes no laik kwelnes, em laik uf... Ai.. Ai hod yu in, Klark kom Skaikru. » Peine-t-elle à dire.

\- « Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. Osir keryon ste teina, Leksa. » Je m'entends lui dire dans sa langue alors que je ne la parle pas. Ça ne peut-être qu'un cauchemar et pourtant, je ne peux retenir le flot de larmes qui redouble sur mon visage.

\- « Ai gonplei ste odon, yu don jos stot au. » Dit-elle dans un dernier soupire.

Je sursaute et me retrouve assise, je réalise que je rêvais. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bruit du gorille qui m'a réveillé ou la mort de Lexa. Quoiqu'il en soit, la sensation de la perdre ne me quittera pas de la journée. Je me sens de plus en plus bizarre et troublée de faire ce genre de rêve et de l'avoir à mes côtés.

\- « C'est bon. » Me dit Lexa comme si elle avait senti mon ébranlement. Je me retourne, elle est assise à terre, appuyée contre un tronc. Elle a l'air exténué, mais au moins son regard est plein de vie. « Tu es en sécurité. » Me dit-elle, rassurante. Ses yeux sont chaleurs et bien veillant, ce qui est inhabituel et déroutant. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être endormie. Je me demande si elle m'a veillée toute la nuit.

\- « Comment va ton bras ? »

\- « Douloureux. » Je ne doute pas que ce soit le cas, mais elle n'en laisse rien paraître.

Pauna fait de plus en plus de bruit, je regarde dans sa direction puis me retourne vers Lexa.

\- « Nous devrions y aller. » Je me lève. « Cette cage ne tiendra pas éternellement. »

\- « Attends. » Lexa fait de même et s'avance. « Je m'étais trompée sur toi, Clarke. Ton cœur ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse.» Elle a l'air sincère. Nous restons quelques secondes à nous fixer, il y a une certaine tendresse dans son regard, mais je ne sais pas à quoi cela correspond, perturbée, je tourne la tête. Une idée me vient subitement à l'esprit.

\- « La cage ne tiendra pas. » Dis-je pour moi-même. Je repose mes yeux sur la brune. « Je crois savoir comment prendre Mont Weather On a essayé rentrer, mais ils nous ont déjà laissé entrer. »

\- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

\- « Ton armée est déjà là-bas, enfermée dans des cages. Nous avons juste besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour les en faire sortir. »

\- « Bellamy. » Je hoche la tête.

\- « Tu as foi en lui ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « J'espère que t'as foi est bien placée parce que s'il ne peut pas rentrer, on ne peut pas gagner. »

\- « Il le fera. » Je me dirige vers le feu et l'éteins avec mon pied. Je pose à nouveau mon regard sur la Commandante. « Lexa, ça va marcher. Viens. » Nous retournons à Tondc.


	5. Chapter 5 - Coup de Grâce

Ma mère, deux gardes de l'Arche, deux de nos alliés et moi, chevauchons à travers les bois. Nous venons de Tondc et rentrons au camp Jaha. Je ressens une sensation étrange depuis que nous sommes partis de la ville. Ma mère fait arrêter son cheval et en descend. J'en fait de même, je la rejoins près d'une flaque d'eau claire. Elle est à genoux en train de remplir sa gourde.

\- « Maman, pourquoi est-ce que l'on s'arrête ? » Elle se relève et me tend sa calebasse.

\- « Tu as aussi besoin de boire. »

\- « Je vais bien. On est presque à la maison. » Je me tourne vers nos soldats. « Nos éclaireurs patrouillent dans ces bois. Faites attention où vous tirez. »

\- « Oui Madame. » Me répond l'un des hommes de la Commandante.

\- « Les Terriens t'écoutent. » Je refais face à ma mère.

\- « Lexa leur a dit de le faire. » Elle semble contrariée. Je sais qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Et encore moins le fait que Lexa me considère plus comme le leader de mon peuple plutôt qu'elle, la Chancelière. « Nous n'aurions pas dû nous arrêter. En selle. » J'ordonne aux hommes.

\- « Clarke... »

\- « Maman, il faut que je retourne à cette radio, voir si Bellamy à établi un contact. »

\- « Écoute-moi. Je sais que tu penses que tu n'as plus besoin de ma protection, » et c'est le cas, « mais tu en as besoin. » Je soutiens son regard. « Tu dois me croire quand je dis connaître ce qui est bon pour nous. » Je hoche la tête, plus parce que je suis pressée de repartir que parce que je suis d'accord avec elle. J'ai passé bien plus de temps qu'elle, ici-bas, pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour mon peuple. « On bouge ! » Dit-elle à tout le monde, en me poussant. Je monte en selle. Un coup de feu est tiré, quand je me retourne, un des Terriens tombe de son cheval.

\- « Les hommes de la montagne. Yah ! » Je talonne ma monture en direction du tir.

\- « Va avec elle. » J'entends ma mère dire.

Le tireur doit être sur le sentier au-dessus du nôtre. Je coupe par les bois pour aller plus vite. Au moment où j'arrive, Octavia se bat avec un homme en combinaison, un autre est mort, une flèche plantée dans le dos. Elle le met à genoux, prête à l'égorger.

\- « Finis-le. » Lui ordonne Indra.

\- « Octavia, non. » Elle retient son geste, à temps. « Il vient de Mont Weather. On doit le garder en vie. » Je regarde le cadavre du tireur et lui fais un signe de tête. « Vérifies, pour voir s'il a un kit de survie. » Indra envoie l'homme à ses côtés tenir notre prisonnier le temps qu'Octavia accomplisse sa tâche. Notre otage gémit, depuis qu'elle a transpercé sa combinaison. Elle fouille le sac et trouve quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle a l'air furibonde.

\- « Clarke, toi et Lexa étiez les cibles. » Elle s'approche de ma monture et me tend les documents qu'elle a recueillis. Un portrait où la Commandante et moi sommes entourées d'une marque rouge, des cartes, des photos satellites de nos camps et d'autres que je ne prends pas le temps de regarder. De nous voir ensemble sur cette photo, fait remonter en moi ce trouble indescriptible. Indra s'adresse à moi.

\- « Nous devons prévenir le Commandant. » Puis elle regarde le cavalier derrière moi. « Sen op oso mou snap hosa gon Tondisi. Nau ! » Je repose les yeux sur les photos que j'ai toujours en main. Celle de Lexa et moi a été prise quand nous avons été poursuivis par Pauna, je me demande depuis combien de temps ils nous suivent et pourquoi ils n'ont pas agi à ce moment-là.

Nous arrivons en catastrophe au camp Jaha. « Verrouillez ça ! Fermez le portail ! Bougez ! » Crient les gardes aux citoyens curieux, autour de nous. Nous emmenons les blessés dans l'aile médicale de l'Arche.

\- « On y va. Allez. Bougez. Bougez. »

\- « Jackson, on a deux patients. Tu t'occupes des brûlures d'irradiation et moi de la blessure par balle. » Je reste près de l'homme en scaphandre pressurisé.

\- « J'ai besoin de sang... O négatif, beaucoup. » Demande-t-elle à l'infirmier. Jackson vient nous aider, deux gardes de l'Arche et moi, à mettre le brancard sur des tréteaux.

\- « Celui-là vient de Mont Weather. On doit le garder en vie. » Lui dis-je. Il sort sa lampe torche pour l'examiner. « Sa combinaison était déchirée, mais on l'a réparée dehors. » Raven arrive vers nous. « Des nouvelles de Ballamy ? » Je m'empresse de lui demander.

\- « Non. »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas à la radio ? » Je m'énerve, alors qu'elle laisse la radio sans surveillance.

\- « Octavia vient de prendre ma place. Pourquoi tu ne te calmerais pas ? » Comme Jackson ne voit rien au travers du masque à gaz, il va pour lui enlever.

\- « Non, laisse le. C'est la seule chose qui le garde en vie. »

\- « Comment peut-on soigner quelqu'un si on ne peut pas le toucher ? » Bonne question, de plus, la réserve d'oxygène de l'homme de la Montagne s'amenuise.

\- « Je peux monter un neutraliseur de radiations dans le sas. » S'exclame Raven. « Donnez-moi vingt minutes. » J'espère que le militaire tiendra jusque-là.

\- « Merde. » Dit ma mère. Je lève les yeux sur elle. Elle est penchée au-dessus du corps du Terrien sous perfusion. Jackson fait le tour et la rejoint.

\- « Il me faut le sang maintenant. »

\- « Poussez-vous. » Dit Jackson à l'infirmier. Indra est là aussi, elle ne peut que restée impuissante face à ce spectacle.

\- « Ok. Allez. Reste avec moi. Allez. Bats-toi. » Dit ma mère en tenant la tête du guerrier blessé, pour qu'il la regarde. Celui-ci rend l'âme dans un dernier soupir. « Il est mort. » Indra s'approche de lui, couteau en main. Elle attrape une de ses tresses et la coupe. « Yu gonplei ste odon. » Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction, s'avance « Un tueur vit pendant qu'un guerrier meurt ? C'est votre façon de faire ? » Je lui laisserai volontiers si nous n'avions pas besoin de ses informations.

\- « Je suis désolée Indra, mais il peut nous aider à vaincre Mont Weather. »

\- « Alors laisse-moi le faire parler. » Je sais comment cela va se dérouler et je ne veux prendre le risque qu'il nous dise n'importe quoi pour que la douleur s'arrête.

\- « Non. On ne va pas le torturer. »

\- « Clarke à raison. » Ma mère me regarde puis Indra. « Il pourrait parler juste parce qu'on lui a sauvé la vie. »

\- « Votre peuple est si faible. » Nous dit-elle furieuse, en partant. J'en ai marre, les gens de mon peuple commencent à me regarder comme si je devenais un monstre et les Terriens me regardent comme si je n'étais pas plus dangereuse qu'une mouche. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la sensation de réellement faire partie d'un de ses deux peuples. Comme si l'un me rejetait et que l'autre ne voulait pas de moi. Je ne peux même pas dire que seule Lexa a l'air de me comprendre, car là encore, j'ai l'impression d'être sans cesse en mise à épreuve, c'est éreintant et je crois que c'est cette partie qui me fatigue le plus. Devoir sans relâche prouvé aux Terriens et à leur Commandante que je suis à la hauteur. J'ai les yeux dans le vide, ma mère vient près de moi, met sa main dans mon dos.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? » Je n'ose la regarder, je ne dois pas craquer et lui dire ce qui me tourmente. Surtout si cela concerne les Terriens et pire encore, Lexa. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et regarde Jackson.

\- « Il va avoir besoin d'une transfusion de notre sang. »

\- « Je le transfuserai dès que nous pourrons lui enlever ce costume. » Je tourne les talons. Ma mère se met en travers de mon chemin.

\- « On a essayé de te tuer aujourd'hui. Tu as le droit d'être secouée. » À vrai dire, on a essayé de me tuer, presque, chaque jour depuis que je suis sur cette planète. Je repense à cette photo. C'est le fait qu'on ait voulu s'en prendre à Lexa qui me contrarie le plus. Ou plutôt le trouble qui m'envahit quand j'y pense, je ne m'y fais toujours pas.

\- « Juste un jour comme les autres sur la Terre. Je serais dans l'ingénierie en attendant que Bellamy nous contacte. » Je tourne la tête et regarde le garde de la Montagne. « Prévenez-moi quand il se réveillera. » Je m'en vais rejoindre Octavia.

Toujours aucun signe de Bellamy quand Raven me rejoint, elle a fini de sécuriser le sas. Peu de temps après, un garde est venu me chercher, notre otage s'est réveillé. Il est assis sur son lit de fortune, il a déjà l'air d'aller mieux, les brûlures ont presque toutes disparues.

\- « S'il vous plaît, répondez à la question. » Lui dit une énième fois Kane.

\- « Carl Emmerson, Département de la sécurité de Mont Weather. »

\- « Vous l'avez déjà dit. » Kane perd patience. « Vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir la situation que nous avons ici. » Je regarde encore les photos que j'ai en main. Sur l'une d'elles, j'y suis seule, sur une autre il y a le camp Jaha et j'ai toujours celle de Lexa et moi. Je pense souvent à elle, trop souvent à mon goût. Cela fait quelques heures maintenant, que j'ai quitté Tondc et que je l'ai quitté par la même occasion. Et cette sensation étrange ne me laisse toujours pas. C'est comme un manque, mais comment serait-ce possible ? Je relève les yeux sur notre détenu, revenant à l'interrogatoire pour me sortir La Commandante de la tête. « Vous auriez dû mourir dans les bois. Nous vous avons sauvé la vie. Pourquoi vous ne nous aidez pas à arrêter tout ça ? »

\- « Carl Emmerson, Département de la sécurité de Mont Weather. » Dit-il encore et toujours.

\- « Il ne parlera pas. » Dis-je à Kane.

\- « Il le fera si on ouvre la porte. » Me répondit-il. Ma mère qui était debout devant moi, bras croisés, près de la caisse de ravitaillement où je suis, s'empresse d'éteindre le système de communication du sas.

\- « Nous ne le ferons pas. » Elle tourne le dos à Kane.

\- « On a besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait... » Lui dit-il. Je prends l'un des gadgets de notre ennemie. « Faiblesse, nombre de soldats. »

\- « Elle a raison. La torture ne marchera pas. »

\- « Clarke, ça pourrait sauver tes amis. » Elle se remet face à lui.

\- « Je suis le Chancelier. »

\- « Alors agis comme tel. » Il s'emporte, s'avance vers elle. « Je t'ai dit que je te soutiendrais tant que je pensais que tu prenais les bonnes décisions. » Je les regarde se chamailler me demandant à quoi sert l'objet, une sorte de petit bâton de plastique et de métal, que j'ai dans les mains.

\- « C'est le cas. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, demande un vote et prends ma place. »

\- « Je me fiche du titre. Je veux juste sauver notre peuple. »

\- « Moi aussi. » Il s'en va voyant que le débat mène nulle part. »

\- « Je veux cet homme sous surveillance, vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » Dit-elle au garde qui se trouve devant moi. Il lui répond par l'affirmatif, d'un signe de tête. Elle me regarde avant de partir. Je regarde Emmerson, il a la tête haute, j'ai juste envie de lui arracher son air fier et supérieur du visage.

Je suis de retour à l'ingénierie, auprès de Raven. J'ai enfin trouvé à quoi sert l'appareil que j'ai pris dans l'inventaire d'Emmerson. Les hommes de la Montagne s'en servent pour neutraliser les Faucheurs. Cela diffuse une fréquence et un son insoutenable. Je l'ai donné à Raven pour qu'elle puisse l'étudier et en faire une réplique. Elle enclenche un bout sur la partie supérieure du bâtonnet, une diode bleue s'allume et diffuse ce fameux son strident.

\- « Oui, je peux répliquer la fréquence. »

\- « Bien. Si on peut neutraliser les Faucheurs, les tunnels sont une option. Travailles dessus. »

\- « Pas besoin de me donner d'ordre, Clarke, je m'en occupe. » Me répond-elle, agacée. Je suis à cran en ce moment et malheureusement Raven en paie les frais. Même si elle m'a pardonné la mort de Finn, l'ambiance et toujours tendue entre nous.

\- « Raven, des nouvelles de Bellamy ? » Octavia entre dans l'atelier en courant.

\- « Pas encore. »

\- « Lincoln n'est pas revenu non plus. Ils devraient être rentrés maintenant. »

\- « Ils vont bien. » En tout cas, je le souhaite vraiment.

\- « Ils ont intérêt. » Je tourne la tête vers Raven. « Tout ton plan repose sur Bellamy à l'intérieur. » Dit-elle perplexe face à ce scénario.

\- « Il va le faire. » Je m'exclame pleine de certitude en la regardant avec un soupçon de mépris.

\- « Conseiller Kane et Clarke Griffin, on vous attend au sas immédiatement. » Appel t-on à la radio de l'Arche.

\- « On finira plus tard. » Dis-je à Raven.

Je traverse la station pour rejoindre le sas, rencontrant Marcus Kane. Quand nous arrivons, ma mère est là, un bras appuyé contre la porte du sas, regardant l'homme à l'intérieur faire les cent pas.

\- « Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? »

\- « Non... »

\- « Mais son sang oui. » Ils ont déjà commencer la purge. « Jackson à trouver des anomalies sur ses gênes qui peuvent seulement provenir de ceux nés sur l'Arche. »

\- « Ça a commencé. » Dis-je.

\- « Ça ne peut pas venir de la transfusion qu'on a faite ? » Demande Kane.

\- « Non. J'ai pris un échantillon avant. »

\- « Ils saignent mes amis. » Je me demande ce que ferait Lexa à ma place. En fait, j'en ai une petite idée.

\- « Nous n'en sommes pas sûr. »

\- « Si, nous le sommes. » Je m'énerve. « Nous avons été génétiquement modifiés. Pas eux. » Je m'avance vers le sas, il est hors de question que je le laisse vivre grâce au sang des miens.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais. » Me demande Kane en me barrant le passage.

\- « Je le tue. Dégage de mon chemin, Kane. »

\- « Calme-toi. »

\- « Clarke... » Intervient ma mère. « Tu n'es pas aux commandes ici. » Je la foudroie du regard. « On fait les choses à ma manière. » C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je les regarde tout deux avant de partir.

\- « Ici, Jasper Jordan. On a besoin d'aide. Quarante-sept d'entre nous sont piégés à l'intérieur... »

\- « C'est trop tard. Ils sont déjà en train de prendre leur sang. » Dis-je à Raven, dépitée, en arrivant dans son atelier. Elle se retourne et me regarde.

-« Ils ont pris Harper et elle est peut-être déjà morte. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il nous reste. » J'ai les yeux dans le vague. Encore et toujours, le même message qui tourne en boucle. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Bellamy.

\- « C'est fini. » Je perds espoir.

\- « Non. » Me dit-elle en se levant. « Tu ne dois pas abandonner, Clarke. » Je lève mon regard sur elle. Elle est en colère. « Tu as tué Finn et je n'ai pas abandonné. J'ai construit un générateur de son. Fais ton boulot ! »

\- « C'est quoi mon boulot ? » Je m'emporte, elle n'a jamais eu foi en ce plan et là, elle me blâme de ne plus y croire.

\- « Je n'en sais rien, de trouver quelque chose. » Crie-t-elle.

\- « J'ai essayé. » Et je ne vois plus d'options possibles.

\- « Camp Jaha, ici Mont Weather. Quelqu'un peut m'entendre ? » Crache la voix de Bellamy à la radio. Raven se retourne et la fixe. Je m'avance vers elles.

\- « Oh putain. »

\- « Camp Jaha, ici Mont Weather. Quelqu'un peut m'entendre ? » Raven prend le micro et me le donne.

\- « Bellamy ? » Je demande pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas.

\- « Clarke ? » Je soupire, soulagée et à nouveau convaincu que mon plan est le bon.

\- « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

\- « Oui, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. On doit parler vite. Quelque chose a changé. Jasper, Monty, tout le monde, ils viennent de les enfermer dans le dortoir. »

\- « Mais ils sont en vie, tous ? »

\- « Je crois pour l'instant. Maya dit qu'ils ont commencé à utiliser leur sang et les choses vont devenir moches très vite. » Maya ? Aurait-elle changé de camp ou serait-ce un traquenard ?

\- « Maya est avec toi ? » Je demande méfiante.

\- « Elle m'a aidé à m'échapper. Sans elle, je serais mort. » Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en elle, mais si Bellamy croit en elle, alors je n'ai gère le choix. « Et Clarke, il y a des enfants ici. On a besoin d'un plan qui ne tue pas tout le monde. S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'on en a un. » Nous n'en avons pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- « Je t'entends, mais on ne peut rien faire tant que tu n'as pas désactivé le brouillard acide. Raven va t'aider. »

\- « D'accord. Quoi d'autre ? »

\- « Tu dois trouver un moyen de libérer les Terriens emprisonnés. Il y a une armée entière dans cette montagne et ils ne le réalisent même pas. »

\- « Cheval de Troie, bon plan. »

\- « Qu'en pense Maya ? C'est faisable ? »

\- « Elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. » Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. « Écoutes, si je dois faire ça, j'ai besoin que tu me fasse gagner du temps. Ce ne sera pas long avant qu'ils réalisent que je ne suis pas d'ici. Et si ça arrive... »

\- « Ça ne peut pas arriver. » Je le coupe sûre de moi. « Je trouverai quelque chose. »

\- « Trouves rapidement. »

\- « Compris. Et Bellamy ? »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Tu es passé. Et je savais que tu le ferais. »

\- « Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, c'est de ne pas me faire tuer. »

\- « Alors continues de faire ça. » Je passe la radio à Raven. « À ton tour. » Je tourne les talons quand Raven me demande.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Je pose les yeux sur elle.

\- « Je vais les faire regarder à l'extérieur plutôt que dedans. » J'ai une idée, mais j'ai besoin de trouver Indra.

Octavia, Indra, cinq Terriens et moi marchons, impétueux vers la cellule de notre otage. Le garde est toujours en poste devant la porte.

\- « Hein, hein... » Il fait non de la tête, la main sur son arme.

\- « Ne fais pas ça. » Je le préviens. « Habille-toi. » J'ordonne à Emmerson. « Tu viens avec moi. » Il enfile sa combinaison et sortons tous les neufs de l'Arche. Les citoyens s'écartent sur notre passage, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Ma mère et Kane arrivent sur ma droite.

\- « Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demande celui-ci en se plaçant sur notre route.

\- « Clarke, stop. » Renchérie, ma mère.

\- « Non. Je laisse le prisonnier partir. »

\- « Absolument pas. »

\- « Il ne nous a encore rien dit. » Déclare Kane.

\- « Il n'a pas à le faire. Il va leur dire quelque chose. »

\- « Ramenez le prisonnier dans le sas, maintenant. » Ordonne ma mère à ses gardes.

\- « Oui, Madame. » Je tourne la tête à droite. Ceux-ci s'avancent vers le détenu, mais font un bond en arrière quand nos alliés dégainent leurs armes. Dehors, j'ai plus de huit hommes à mes ordres et bien plus que l'Arche ne peut compter de gardes. Je fixe ma mère droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

\- « Tu es peut-être le Chancelier, mais, je suis en charge. » Elle me regarde, abasourdie.

\- « Indra, dis à ton peuple de se retirer, avant que cela ne devienne incontrôlable. »

\- « Non. » Je ne peux réprimer le sourire triomphal qui naît sur mes lèvres. Comme elle me l'a dit plus tôt, les Terriens m'écoutent.

\- « Des gens pourraient être blessés. »

\- « Pas si tu te pousses de mon chemin. Tu dois me croire quand je dis connaître ce qui est bon pour nous. » Elle reste là, à me dévisager, comme si elle ne me reconnaissait plus. Ce qui est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

\- « Les Terriens font confiance à Clarke. » Lui dit Kane, il la regarde puis moi. Son regard est confiant, il a un sourire en coin. « Peut-être que nous devrions aussi. » Nous nous engageons dans un duel de regard. Elle me sonde, quand elle voit que je ne flancherai pas, elle renonce.

\- « Baissez vos armes. » Dit-elle à ses soldats. Ce qu'ils font et nous laissent passer.

\- « Ouvrez la porte. Maintenant. » J'ordonne. C'est donc ça que doit ressentir Lexa, d'avoir cette armée qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Cette exaltation dangereuse, de pouvoir faire plier les gens à sa volonté juste avec la peur qu'elle et ses hommes font jaillir en vous. Nous arrivons au portail, les hommes de l'Arche l'ouvrent. Les Terriens mettent le garde de Mont Weather face à moi.

\- « Tu peux m'entendre correctement ? Parce que je dois être sûre que tu comprends ça. »

\- « Fort et clair. »

\- « J'ai un message pour ton chef. Nous venons pour lui. Vous nous observez, mais vous n'avez rien vu. L'armée des Terriens est plus grande que ce que vous pensez, et même si vous pouviez la trouver, votre brouillard acide ne peut pas les blesser. Et maintenant, grâce à vous... » Je prends son générateur de son, le mets en route et l'éteins. « Les Faucheurs non plus. Donc vous avez une dernière chance. Laissez nos peuples partir et nous vous laisserons vivre. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

\- « J'ai compris. » Je prends l'indicateur de sa réserve d'oxygène.

\- « Il faut huit heures de marche pour retourner à Mont Weather ?» Ma question est rhétorique. J'ouvre la valve et laisse s'échapper l'air.

\- « Tu vas le faire en six. »

\- « Six heures ? Ce n'est pas assez. Comment je suis supposé délivrer votre message ? » Je lui souris, cynique.

\- « C'est ton problème. Maintenant vas-y. » Je me retourne vers Octavia, elle s'éclaircit la voix.

\- « Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment c'est supposé aider mon frère ? »

\- « Je viens juste de lui dire que nous avions une armée secrète dont ils devraient se soucier. Plus ils nous surveillent, moins ils le feront pour lui. Bellamy est la clé de tout ça, Octavia. S'il meurt, nous mourons.» Je retourne dans l'Arche, les Terriens avec moi.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rubicon

Depuis que les hommes de la Montagne ont essayé de m'assassiner, Lexa à assignée l'un de ses meilleurs hommes à ma garde personnelle, Ryder. Un archer, grand, costaud, barbu, des tatouages sur le visage. Il me suit partout où je vais.

\- « Il nous a recontactés ? » Je demande à Raven en arrivant dans son atelier. Elle se retourne, étonnée de voir l'armoire à glace qui m'accompagne.

\- « Non. Tu as peur qu'on te tire dessus dans l'Arche ? » Me demande-t-elle, sarcastique.

Je me tourne vers lui, légèrement agacée, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de l'avoir avec moi. Mais Lexa a insisté lourdement, je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi, ne me laissant guère le choix.

\- « Attends dehors, Ryder. » Il baisse la tête dans une révérence et sort. Je regarde Raven qui me tourne le dos. « Ordres de Lexa. »

\- « Peu importe, Clarke. » Son ton est plus doux, mais las. Je regarde la radio, inquiète.

\- « Il est en retard. S'il avait eu des ennuis ? » Dis-je tendu.

\- « Ça va aller. » Elle ne me regarde toujours pas, les yeux rivés sur le plan, des différents niveaux du Mont Weather. Je me tourne il y a d'autres ébauches, du barrage cette fois, avec ses caractéristiques techniques.

\- « Tu as été occupée. Pourquoi te concentres-tu sur le barrage ? » Je m'avance pour lui faire faire face, elle me regarde enfin. « Je t'ai dit que le brouillard acide était notre priorité. » Je tente de restée calme, mais mon ton est tout de même ferme.

\- « Tant que Bellamy n'atteint pas leur système de dispersion, je ne peux rien faire. » Je soupire, c'est vrai.

\- « Bien. Parle-moi du barrage. » Je me radoucis. « Pouvons-nous couper leur courant ? » Je regarde tous les schémas techniques que Raven a dessinés, cette fille est vraiment un génie.

\- « Peut-être. Je tâte encore le terrain. » Je m'approche de son établi, un générateur de son y est posé. Je le prends, l'allume.

\- « Combien en as-tu fabriqué ? » Je me retourne vers elle.

\- « Seulement deux pour le moment... » J'éteins l'arme sonore.

\- « Deux ? Ce n'est pas assez. » Je m'emporte. « Il y aura des faucheurs partout. »

\- « Les générateurs à haute fréquence ne poussent pas sur les arbres, Clarke. » Monte-t-elle au créneau. Je soupire. « Wick s'efforce de trouver les composants. » Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais la panique me gagne. Plus je pense à Lexa et au rassemblement, plus la pression monte.

\- « Raven, je suis sur le point de partir pour Tondc, » d'ailleurs, j'aurai préféré être déjà en chemin, « où Lexa et les chefs des douze clans Terriens m'attendent pour leur confirmer qu'on est prêt. Sauf que le brouillard acide est toujours actif et nous n'avons que deux générateurs. » Dis-je d'une traite, je soupire, reprends mon souffle et essaie de me calmer. Raven s'approche de moi, calme.

\- « On sera prêts. On le sera. » La radio crachote.

\- « Station de l'Arche, vous me recevez ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » Je vais vers le poste et décroche le micro.

\- « Bellamy, tu es en retard. Toutes les trois heures, c'est toutes les trois heures. »

\- « Tu as terminé ? » Okay, j'ai mérité de me faire remettre à ma place. Raven me regarde d'un air de dire « Vas-y mollo. » Je m'humidifie les lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- « As-tu trouvé la source du brouillard acide ? »

\- « Non, ça va devoir attendre. »

\- « Quoi ? » Je m'emporte à nouveau. « Rien n'est plus important. »

\- « Nos amis le sont. » C'est vrai, après tout, c'est pour eux que l'on fait tout ça et s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose, ça ne sert plus à rien. « Ils les sortent du dortoir, un par un à quelques heures d'intervalles. » Raven m'appuie sur la main pour enclencher le micro.

\- « Où les emmènent-ils ? » Demande-t-elle.

\- « Je ne sais pas. Nous avons essayé de les suivre, mais ils sont dans un niveau interdit d'accès. Maya a pris les schémas du système de ventilation de son chef et j'essaie de trouver un moyen d'y aller. Une idée ? » Demande-t-il à Maya.

\- « Je crois qu'il y a un chemin, mais ça va être dur. C'est le talkie que Raven a demandé et l'oreillette. » Celle-ci me regarde.

\- « Il doit être déplaçable pour nous parler de n'importe où. »

\- « Bellamy, tu dois les trouver. » Lui dis-je.

\- « C'est le plan. »

\- « Ou on aura fait tout ça pour rien. »

\- « Ouais. » Je coupe le micro et m'adresse à Raven.

\- « Je reviens tout de suite. »

\- « Je pensais que tu allais à Tondc. » Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et sors de l'ingénierie pour aller à la salle du conseil. Ryder me suit toujours

\- « Changement de plan. » J'annonce à Marcus Kane, qui roule une carte, quand j'arrive dans l'ancienne salle du conseil. « Je reste ici. »

\- « Le Commandant t'attend. »

\- « Les quarante-sept ont des ennuis. Je ne bouge pas s'ils ne vont pas bien, okay ? »

\- « Tu comptes faire quoi pour eux d'ici ? » Je ne sais encore pas.

\- « Tu iras à Tondc à ma place. Lexa te respecte. J'irai dès que je pourrais. » Je me tourne et pars, Kane m'attrape par le bras gauche. « Clarke, attends. » Ryder dégaine son poignard, prêt à l'étriper pour me défendre.

\- « Range ça. » Lui dis-je. Il s'exécute. « Pour être un bon leader, il faut choisir ses batailles. »

\- « Et en déléguer certaines, je sais. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu ailles à Tondc. » Je l'implore presque.

\- « Très bien. J'irai. »

\- « Merci. » Les portes s'ouvrent derrière nous, en un bruit de décompression. Ma mère entre quand je sors. J'avance hésitante.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » Je m'arrête.

\- « Kane t'expliquera. » Je repars, ne voulant en discuter, de peur qu'elle insiste pour y aller à sa place.

\- « Ta mère devrait y aller. » Merci Kane, tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Il me regarde puis elle. « Après tout, c'est elle la chancelière. »

\- « C'est pourquoi elle doit rester ici. » Je me tourne et m'en vais.

Je suis de retour dans l'atelier de Raven, Bellamy a réussi à pénétrer dans le réseau de ventilation du bunker.

\- « Okay, dis-nous où tu es maintenant. » Lui demande Raven.

\- « À une intersection. Je vais où ? » Elle regarde le plan.

\- « Il vient de passer le système de filtration d'air, à ce niveau, il se trouve là. » M'indique-t-elle sur le plan.

\- « Tu dois être tout proche. Le labo est devant toi »

\- « Tu peux être plus précise ? » Raven et moi, nous regardons sans comprendre, elle jète à nouveau un œil au plan. Y aurait-il d'autres passages ? Un bruit se fait entendre du côté de Bellamy.

\- « Pas la peine, j'ai trouvé. »

\- « C'est une perceuse ? » Me demande Raven perplexe. Mon cœur s'emballe quand je prends conscience de ce qu'ils font.

\- « Une extraction de moelle osseuse. » Dis-je, atterrée.

\- « Prêt pour le dernier traitement de votre vie, lieutenant ? » Fait, l'écho d'une voix de femme, certainement le docteur.

\- « J'ai attendu toute ma vie de respirer de l'air frais. » Je reconnais cette voix.

\- « C'est Emmerson. »

\- « Parlons de cette armée secrète qu'elle prétend avoir. » Et cette voix est celle de Cage. « Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose qui nous aiderait à la trouver ? » La perceuse se fait de nouveau entendre. Ce bruit me glace d'effroi. « Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plaît. »

\- « La fenêtre d'extraction post-mortem est très courte. » Dit le médecin. Raven et moi, nous regardons stupéfier.

\- « Donnez-moi une minute. »

\- « Non, Monsieur. Rien sur l'armée. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait pour vous. Et c'est si on laisse son peuple partir qu'elle laissera le nôtre vivre. »

\- « C'est un peu tard pour ça. »

\- « Désolé, j'ai échoué, Monsieur. »

\- « Non, c'est bon. Nous terminerons notre travail ce soir. Whitman vient de nous contacter par radio. Apparemment, il y a une réunion du conseil de guerre ce soir dans un de leur village et tous les leaders seront là. » Raven, Bellamy et moi restons silencieux, de peur qu'il se fasse repérer.

\- « Monsieur, je me sens bien. Donnez-moi une équipe pour y aller et soutenir Whitman. »

\- « Non, il aura moins de chance de se faire repérer, s'il est seul. »

\- « Monsieur, Whitman est bon. Mais il ne peut pas supprimer toutes ces cibles, tout seul. »

\- « C'est pourquoi nous allons utiliser un missile. » Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Un missile dévasterait entièrement le village. Mon cœur se serre, s'arrête puis rebat à toute allure. La première chose à laquelle je pense est, Lexa. « Cette fois-ci, nous n'allons pas rater. »

Bellamy rebrousse chemin dans les méandres du système de ventilation. Aucun de nous n'a pu prononcer un mot depuis l'annonce du missile. Il rompt finalement le silence quand il trouve un coin tranquille.

\- « S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous avez tout entendu. »

\- « Nous avons entendu. » Et depuis, je n'arrête pas de penser au village, à ses habitants. Mais surtout...

\- « Nous devons les prévenir. » Me dit Raven, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- « Est-ce que Kane à une radio ? » Je demande, affolée.

\- « Non, C'est la seule fréquence qui n'est pas bloquée. Nous devons la laisser ouverte pour Bellamy. » Je me fige. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

\- « Si je pars maintenant, je peux y être à temps. »

\- « À temps pour te faire exploser, tu veux dire. » J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Mais l'image de la Commandante ne cesse de me hanter.

\- « Quand je reviens, je veux être sûre que nos amis sont sains et saufs et que le brouillard acide n'est plus là. Tu peux t'en occuper ? »

\- « Ouais, on peut s'en occuper. Pars. » Je me tourne pour partir, mais la voix de Bellamy m'arrête.

\- « Clarke, attends. Octavia était à Tondc quand je suis parti. Est-elle... » Je ne peux lui dire qu'elle y est toujours.

\- « Elle est là. En sécurité. »

\- « Bien. Fais attention à toi. »

\- « Comptes sur moi. » Je sens le regarde accablant de Raven sur moi, je n'ose pas la regarder.

\- « Octavia est à Tondc pour la rencontre. Pourquoi mentir ? » Je lève les yeux sur elle.

\- « Bellamy doit rester concentré. Pour le bien de tous. » Je passe à côté d'elle pour sortir de son atelier.

\- « Hé ! » Je m'arrête et me retourne. Elle m'attrape et me sert dans ses bras. Je suis un peu déstabilisée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais plutôt à des reproches, je suis heureuse de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. Je lui rends son étreinte puis elle me relâche.

\- « Ne te fais pas explosée. » Cette fois, je m'en vais.

Ryder et moi galopons sans halte jusqu'à Tondc, il nous a fallu un peu plus de quatre-heures pour y arriver. Il va bientôt faire nuit, ce qui me laisse peu de temps pour trouver la Commandante, la prévenir de la menace et j'espère évacuer la ville. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser tout le long du chemin.

\- « Clarke, tu l'as fait. » Me dit Octavia alors que je descends de ma monture.

\- « J'ai besoin de toi pour m'emmener jusqu'à Lexa. » Je suis essoufflée, j'essaie de garder mon calme, mais ma voix me trahit.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

\- « Rien. » Je ne veux pas la faire paniquer.

\- « Bellamy est prêt ? A-t-il désactivé le brouillard acide ? »

\- « Il y travaille. » Nous traversons la place centrale, je vois Lexa de l'autre côté, Indra toujours fidèle au poste, est à sa droite. Kane est là aussi, entre elles deux. Plus que quelques pas... C'est étrange, cette sensation de manque, que j'avais depuis ces derniers jours, s'est envolée aussitôt que j'ai posé mes yeux sur la brune.

\- « Clarke du Peuple du Ciel, » Me dit-elle. Habituellement, je réprime un sourire quand elle m'appelle comme ça, mais pour l'heure, je suis trop préoccupée, « nous a honorées de sa présence. »

\- « Désolée du retard, Commandant. »

\- « Tu es arrivée à temps. » Je regarde Kane. J'espère qu'il n'a pas tort, même si ce n'est pour les mêmes raisons. « Je suppose que les enfants à Mont Weather vont bien. »

\- « Pour l'instant. » Je repose mon regard sur la brune.z

\- « Pouvons-nous parler en privé ? » À la manière dont elle me regarde, je sais qu'elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- « Oui, pars là. » Elle se tourne, Ryder et moi la suivons, mais seules elle et moi descendons dans la salle du conseil de guerre. Nous sommes face à face à côté de la grande table.

\- « Un missile ? Tu es sûre ? » Elle semble à peine angoissée, alors que je suis totalement affolée.

\- « Oui. Nous devons commencer à évacuer. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Comment ça non, Lexa ? » Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- « Si nous évacuons, ils sauront que nous avons un espion à l'intérieur de leurs murs. »

\- « Pas forcément. » Elle détourne le regard. Comme fuyant la conversation.

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque. » Elle s'éloigne de moi et fait face à la table. Je m'approche d'elle.a

\- « Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un homme à l'intérieur, » elle se tourne pour me regarder, « si nous ne pouvons pas agir en fonction de ce qu'il nous dit ? »

\- « Le brouillard acide est-il désactivé ? Notre armée dormante est-elle libérée ? » Je lui fais non de la tête et baisse les yeux, gênée que rien n'ai changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, excepté cette frappe imminente. « Alors le travail de Bellamy n'est pas fini. » Je relève les yeux sur elle. « Sans lui, nous ne pouvons pas gagner cette guerre. »

\- « Donc qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Elle refait face au meuble de bois, ne me montrant que son profil, je suis à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. Son parfum parvient à mes narines, un mélange de d'odeurs de sous-bois, de jasmin et de cassis. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention. « Nous ne faisons rien, nous les laissons nous bombarder ? »

\- « Ce sera un coup dur, mais notre armée sera en sécurité dans les bois et ça va les inspirer. » Notre armée et une chose, mais...

\- « Quand est-il de nous ? » Elle me regarde, comment peut-elle avoir l'air si calme et distante par rapport à tout ça, alors que je la sens bouillonner ?

\- « On se faufile, maintenant. » Elle se dirige vers une chaise et me tend un de ses châles. « Mets ça. » Elle marche vers la sortie de derrière.

\- « Lexa, attends. Tu ne comprends pas. » Elle s'arrête et me fait face. « J'ai provoqué Mont Weather. J'ai envoyé un message pour les détourner de Bellamy. »

\- « Clarke, parfois, il faut concéder une bataille pour gagner la guerre. » Je sais qu'elle a raison et j'ai peur de ce qu'elle veut faire. Mais tous ces pauvres gens dehors vont mourir par ma faute. Nous ne pouvons pas protéger Bellamy à leur dépens. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

\- « Non. Nous pouvons informer les leaders des clans, choisis un lieu de rendez-vous dans les bois. » Lexa tourne la tête, soupire, semblant exaspérée par mon plan. « Ils peuvent partir séparément. »

\- « Combien de personnes vont-ils prévenir ? » Elle élève légèrement le ton. « Où est la limite ? »

\- « Éh bien alors, annule la rencontre, allume un feu, quelque chose ! » Je m'emporte et m'énerve, Lexa me tourne le dos et part, fuyant à nouveau la conversation.

\- « Clarke, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. » Je lui cours après, saisi son bras droit et la retourne avec virulence.

\- « Non, non ! » Je la regarde, ses yeux sont posés sur ma main enserrant son poignet. « C'est faux. » Elle relève son regard sur moi, il me perce, je retire ma main de son avant-bras avec précaution. Elle se fait menaçante, glaciale quand elle s'approche plus près de moi, très près, trop près, au point que son odeur m'enivre. Cette manie qu'elle a me déstabilise toujours autant que la première fois sous sa tente. J'essaie de ne pas bouger, mais malgré moi, je recule d'un pas.

\- « C'est aussi notre seul choix et tu le sais. Tu aurais pu prévenir tout le monde ici, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as rien dit, même pas à ton propre peuple. » Je fronce les sourcils, baisse les yeux. Encore une fois, elle a raison, je n'ai rien dit parce qu'au fond, je savais que je ne le pouvais pas prendre cette décision seule, c'est pour ça que je suis directement venue voir Lexa. « C'est la guerre, Clarke. Des gens meurent. » Je la regarde, son regard est presque empathique, il se fait plus doux comme sa voix. « Tu as montré une grande force aujourd'hui. Ne laisse pas l'émotion t'arrêter maintenant. Il est temps de partir. » Sa voix est presque un murmure. Elle ouvre la grille derrière, monte les escaliers et part. Je me tourne, les yeux dans le vide, je pense à Octavia, à Kane. Est-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Je n'ai plus le choix ni le temps, j'ouvre la grille et monte les escaliers à mon tour.

La nuit est tombée, Lexa et moi, nous enfuyons par les bois. Nous avons revêtit les vêtements de la brune pour ne pas être repérées, son odeur est omniprésente. C'est dur de ne pas y penser. Tondc est face à moi, je m'arrête et la regarde, les villageois et guerriers de toutes nations confondues s'activent pour préparer la rencontre. Et bientôt mourront par ma faute, pendant que je fuis. Lexa se retourne.

\- « Clarke, nous devons continuer de bouge, nous ne sommes pas assez loin. » Me rappelle-t-elle à l'ordre et revient sur ses pas, je la regarde. « La dernière fois qu'ils ont utilisé un missile, c'était avant que je sois née. » Je tourne la tête vers la ville. « Selon la légende, ça a laissé un trou dans les bois, on ne pouvait pas voir au travers. » Je repose mes yeux sur elle. « Maintenant allons-y. » Elle se remet en route.

\- « Et si nous les faisions rater ? » Elle revient à nouveau vers moi.

\- « Tu n'écoutes pas. Avec une telle arme, tu ne peux pas rater. »

\- « Si tu peux, je les ai entendu parler d'un guetteur, quelqu'un pour armer le missile. » Quelque chose attire mon attention sur la ville. « Si nous pouvions juste le trouver... » Lexa me fixe. « Non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? » Elle regarde dans la même direction, puis repose les yeux sur moi.

\- « Clarke, tu ne peux pas y retourner. » Je fais demi-tour, la laissant là. « Clarke ! » Je l'entends m'appelle paniquée.

Je suis cachée près de la place centrale. Quand ma cible arrive à ma hauteur, je l'attrape et l'attire dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards. Je la plaque, dans un bruit sur, contre le mur face à moi, heureusement son sac à dos à amorti le choc.

\- « Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit de rester au campement. » Dis-je, désemparée.

\- « Ça suffit Clarke. Je suis la Chancelière. » S'énerve-t-elle. Si elle savait comme à ce moment Chancelier ou Commandant ne voulait plus rien dire. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour partir... » Je la coupe, nous n'avons pas le temps pour une énième dispute.

\- « Non, nous devons partir, maintenant. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- « On ne doit pas être ici. Maman, je t'en supplie. » Je la prends par le bras et la force à me suivre. « Viens. » Nous courons à travers les bois, mais nous ne sommes pas encore assez loin.

\- « Attends. » Je m'arrête malgré moi et lui fais face.

\- « Non, on ne peut pas. Nous n'avons plus le temps. » Je me remets en marche, mais ma mère me tire par le bras.

\- « Je n'irai pas plus loin avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qu'il se passe. » Soudain, un bruit au-dessus de nos têtes me fait me retourner. Trop tard, le missile est déjà là, zébrant le ciel, nous le suivons du regard. Puis le souffle de l'explosion nous couche au sol.

Ma tête me fait atrocement mal, je n'entends plus qu'un sifflement, vrillant mon crâne et perçant mes tympans, ma vision est troublée. Un vertige s'empare de moi et je peine à me mettre à genoux. Ma mère est couchée à mes côtés, inerte, mon cœur s'affole.

\- « Maman. Maman, tu vas bien ? » Elle s'assied difficilement.

\- « Oh mon Dieu. » Elle se tourne vers la ville en feu.

\- « Viens. On doit partir. » Lui dis-je. « On doit y aller. » Je prends sa main. Elle se tourne vers moi, son regard est horrifié. Des cris plaintifs et des gémissements proviennent de la ville.

\- « Tu savais. Tu savais et tu n'as rien empêché. »

\- « Nous n'avions pas le choix. » Elle pose les yeux sur Tondc.

\- « Tant de gens. Notre peuple. » Elle me regarde, accusatrice.

\- « Nous devions de protéger Bellamy. Sans lui... » Elle repousse ma main qui tenait toujours la sienne.

\- « Arrête ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça. » Elle se remet sur ses pieds, j'en fais autant.

\- « Maman... »

\- « Dis-moi que c'était Lexa. S'il te plaît, Clarke. » Je ne peux me résoudre à lui mentir. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de n'en parler à personne d'autre que Lexa, elle, n'a fait que me soutenir, m'aidant à faire ce choix difficile. « Dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi. » Elle me regarde, déconcertée.

\- « J'aimerais pouvoir. » Je retiens mes larmes quand je lis la déception et le mépris dans son regard. Je m'approche plus près d'elle.

\- « Tu ne dois le dire à personne. » Cette fois, son regard est incrédule. « Si quelqu'un découvre que nous savions, l'alliance des douze sera brisée. Nous perdrons cette guerre. » J'accentue cette dernière phrase pour qu'elle comprenne l'importance de son silence.

\- « Tu as dépassé la limite. » Je le sais malheureusement trop bien...

\- « Maman. »

\- « Leur sang est sur tes mains, et même si nous gagnons, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas le laver cette fois-ci. » Tout ce qu'elle me dit est vrai, ce qui me fait d'autant plus mal. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. » Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Elle se tourne et s'en va.

\- « Maman... Attends. Maman ! » Ma voix se brise et les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je me tourne vers la ville en contre bas, tout n'est que désolation, un énorme cratère d'où jailli le feu. Des centaines de corps jonchent le sol ci-et-là. Tout est de ma faute. Qu'ai-je encore fait ?


	7. Chapter 7 - Resurrection

Bonjour, bonjour,

Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir pris la peine et le temps de mettre un petit mot ;)

Minah : merci pour le compliment. The 100 est probablement, aussi, ma série préférée du moment et c'est bête à dire, mais ça l'est encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Lexa. L'alchimie qui planait entre elles ne laissait que peu de place au doute sur l'évolution de leur relation. Du coup, je trouvais intéressant de pouvoir se mettre à la place de Clarke.

Xellent70 : merci, merci :) Alors, l'histoire après l'épisode 16 sera en hiatus, ce serait logique, comme la série l'est aussi et que mon histoire reprend son l'intrigue. Enfin, en espérant qu'il y ai de la place pour la relation Clarke/Lexa... J'entends vos « Oooh, non ! » d'ici ! Était-ce vraiment vous ou le vent ?  
Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà quelques idées qui me traversent la tête pour une suite alternative ! ;)

Voilà, voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Je suis seule, ma mère m'a laissé sur ce sentier au milieu de la forêt, elle est retournée aider les gens de Tondc. Face à moi tout n'est que chaos, feu et sang. Les gens de la ville courent dans tous les sens, perdus et choqués. Je me sens mal, j'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Je me retourne quand j'entends un hennissement derrière moi, le cheval blanc de Lexa trotte, la crinière et la queue en flamme. S'échappant de cette hécatombe, il passe à mes côtés, je le suis des yeux. Je n'entends plus rien. Devant, à une dizaine de mètres de moi, une femme se tient debout, elle tient son bras gauche dans sa main, son regard dans les mien suppliant pour de l'aide, elle avance vers moi et tombe. Bon sang... Qu'ai-je fait ? Je marche dans sa direction. Un son lointain parvient à mes oreilles. « Non, Clarke, non ! » Une main m'aggripe, me retient d'avancer, une deuxième se pose sur moi, me force à me retourner et me secoue, me reveillant de ma prostration. Lexa est face à moi, elle n'a rien, elle pose ses yeux sur moi, une vague de panique semble laissé place à du, soulagement ?

\- « J'aurais pu les prévenir. J'aurais pu les sauver. » Dis-je, accablée.

\- « S'il nous voient, ils nous attaqueront à nouveau. » Je me retourne pour voir cette femme, la brune me force à lui faire face.

\- « La victoire nécessite des sacrifices. Tu le sais, ça. » Elle est calme, si calme, comment fait-elle ? Ne ressent-elle rien ? Je bouillonne, je suis en rogne. Je ne peux la regarder.

\- « Je veux les hommes de la montagne morts, » je lève finalement les yeux sur elle, « tous. » Elle hoche la tête, ses mains lâches mes biceps, elle se retoune, je la suis. Nous nous éloignons le plus possible de la ville. Nous marchons, depuis un moment vers les hauteurs pour nous cachés quand des bruits de tires retentissent tout près.

\- « Le guetteur. » Je réalise qu'il est toujours à son poste. Je marche dans sa direction. « Il a lâché le missile. Il est seul. » Lexa attrape mon bras et me tire, je la regarde.

\- « Clarke, ralenti. S'il est en repérage, c'est pour être sur que nous sommes bien mortes. S'il dit à la Montagne que nous sommes en vie... »

\- « Il ne le fera pas. » Je l'interrompt.

\- « Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

\- « Parce que je vais le tuer. » Le regard qu'elle pose sur moi change soudainement. Je suis déterminée, elle le sait et pour l'instant elle n'essaie même pas de me dissuader de le faire. Je me mets en marche, elle me suit.

Plus nous avançons, plus les déflagrations sont fortes, nous nous rapprochons du guetteur. Lexa est toujours derrière.

\- « Il fera bientôt jour. La nuit ne nous cachera plus. »

\- « Lui non plus. »

\- « Je sais que tu es en colère, Clarke. » Oui je le suis et le fait qu'elle soit aussi calme n'arrange rien. Je l'apprécie, vraiment, mais si elle rajoute quelque chose, j'ai peur de ne plus arriver à me contrôler.

\- « Rends-moi service... Plus de leçons. »

\- « Tu dois te concentrer. On fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Notre ennemi fait la même chose. Ce n'est rien de personnel. »

\- « Ça l'est pour moi. »

\- « Tu crois que si tu tues ce tireur tu te sentira mieux, mais non. La seule chose qui t'aidera, c'est de gagner cette guerre. » S'en ai trop. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait de comment je me sentirai ou non. Je dois le faire, j'en ai besoin, c'est tout. Et là, maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle se taise. Je me retourne, la regarde, prête à lui dire ses quatres vérités.

\- « Ça suffit. » Un bruissement dans mon dos, je fait aussitôt volte-face. Un homme court sur le sentier du bas. Je me baisse et me cache derrière une souche, Lexa fait de même, la main sur son épée. Il court toujours, se rapproche, je dégaine mon arme et le mets en joue. Il nous à repéré.

\- « C'est lui ? » Me demande la brune. Vu sa façon de bouger et ses vêtements, ça ne peux pas être un homme de la Montagne.

\- « Non. » Je sors de ma cache et vais vers lui. « Lincoln. » Il en fait autant en me reconnaissant. « Clarke ? » Il est ahuri et moi je me sens coupable. Lexa sort de l'ombre. « Commandant, qu... Octavia, » Mon coeur s'affole, « a dit que vous êtiez toutes les deux... »

\- « Tu as vu Octavia ? »

\- « Oui. Les rares personnes ayant survécu à l'explosion sont coincés par le sniper. » Ses yeux me sondent, je sais qu'il à comprit. « C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Un coup de feu retentit à nouveau.

\- « Venez, il faut se mettre en hauteur. » Nous dit la brune en passant devant, Lincoln nous suit.

Nous avons atteint la crête, le jour s'est levé, et si nous ne sommes plus à l'abris dans le manteau de la nuit, le tireur non plus. Je passe devant Lincoln qui ouvre la marche, je m'arrête lève la main, il ne doit plus être très loin, je le sens. Une balle passe entre Lexa et moi, la frôlant de prêt, je me retourne, elle n'a rien. Nous nous cachons derrière une roche surélevée, Lincoln, aussi, échappe de peu à une balle.

\- «Loupé, pour l'éléments de surprise. » Dit la Commandante ironique.

\- « J'attire son attention. » Nous nous retournons vers le Terriens.

\- « Non, je le fais. » Lui dis-je. Lexa me jète un regard que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'interprêter. Je me décale de la roche, le tireur est embusqué dans une souche, je tire une raffale, le visant difficielement en évitant les projectiles. Je crois qu'une de mes balles n'est pas passé loin de lui car il change de position. Je me remet en lieu sûr, Lincoln n'est plus là. Il y a des bruits de lutte puis un générateur hautes fréquences nous vrilles l'air. Je sors de ma planque l'arme au poing, l'homme de la Montagne retient Lincoln en otage, je les maintient en joue.

\- « Posez l'arme. » Je raffermi ma prise sur la crosse. J'entends Lexa arriver dans mon dos.

\- « Laisses le me tuer puis abats-le. » Je réfléchie, il en est hors de question. « Vas-y, Clarke. S'il te plaît. Ton peuple a besoin de toi. » Je vise.

\- « Tu es mon peuple. » Et tire. La balle passe au travers de l'épaule du Terrien et va se logé droit dans le coeur du militaire. Les deux hommes tombes, seul Lincoln est en vie.

\- « Beau tir. » Lexa s'approche de moi. Il nous regarde, peinant à respirer. Je regarde le cadavres à côté de l'amant d'Octavia, j'ai tué l'homme de la Montagne et pourtant, je me sens toujours aussi mal. J'ai vengé une partie de notre peuple, mais rien n'y fait. Les larmes que je retient depuis trop longtemps coulent librement sur mes joues.

\- « Cela te fait-il te sentir mieux ? » Son ton est emprunt d'empathie

\- « Non. »

Retournés à Tondc nous aura pris une bonne partie de la journée. Nous sommes sur ce qui fût hier encore la place centrale. Aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'un immense cratère plein de désolation. Octavia et Lincoln se retrouvent dans une étreinte? Ils se retournent et nous regarde. Je cherche ma mère des yeux, elle est au milieu de la fosse.

\- « Kane a besoin de sang O négatif. » Dit-elle à Jackson, venue en renfort, en aidant Kane à sortir des décombres de salle souterraine.

\- « Abby, doucement. Tu saignes. » Lui dit-il. « Tu as besoin d'aide aussi. »

\- « Je vais bien. »

\- « Heda, Heda ! » Les gens autours de nous commencent à réalisés que nous sommes là, que Lexa est toujours en vie.

\- « Heda ! Heda ! Heda ! » Reprennent-ils tous en choeur. La commandante lève la main, ils se taisent. Ma mère à les yeux rivés sur nous, j'évites à tout prix de croisé sont regard.

\- « Ce qui s'est passé ici ne restera pas ainsi. » Je baisse les yeux. « La Montagne va tomber. » Je relève les yeux sur notre peuple. « Les morts seront vengé ! » Crie Lexa le bras en l'air. Son talent d'orateur marche, ses hommes sont gonflés à bloque et s'exclame.

\- « assez ! C'en est assez. » Ma mère coupe court aux réjouissances. Nous posons nos yeux sur elle. J'ai soudainement peur qu'elle révèle notre secret. « Il y en a d'autre dans les décombres. On les entends. Retournez travailler ! » Ordonne-t-elle. Je la regarde, elle me fixe, déçue et accusatrice. Je me demande si elle pourra, un jour, me regarder à nouveau comme sa fille et non plus de la façon dont elle regarde Lexa. Avec cette aigreur, ce dédain et parfois même ce dégout non dissimulé. Pourra-t-elle me pardonée ?

\- « Avec nos deux peuples travaillent ensembles, » je me tourne vers la brune, « nous allons gagner cette guerre, Clarke. » Quand je vois l'état désatreux de cette ville, les doutes m'assaillent. J'espère tellement qu'elle ai raison. La mort de tous ces gens ne doit pas être pour rien.

Je marche vers Octavia, elle est arrêter et regarde devant elle. Je pose mes yeux dans la même direction, Lincoln et Indra s'étreigne.

\- « Je pensais que tu étais morte. Je suis contente que se ne soit pas le cas. »

\- « Toi aussi. »

Elle repart vers Indra et l'aide à mettre son équipement. Ma mère croise mon chemin quand je retourne vers Lexa, je m'arrête, elle aussi.

\- « Comment va Kane ? »

\- « Il vivra. » Je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard, gênée. « Nous pourrions vraiment utiliser ton aide. » Je relève les yeux.

\- « Je ne peux pas, nous partons. Je t'ai commandé une caravane pour t'emmener toi et les bléssés au Camp Jaha. » Je sais ce qu'elle doit pensé, que je n'ai aucun remord et que je ne cherche même pas à réparé le mal que j'ai causé, mais elle à tord. Je vais seulement m'y prendre d'une autre manière.

\- « Clarke... »

\- « Le sniper ne portait pas de combinaison. »

\- « Le traitement de Marrow fonctionne. »

\- « Ils vont tuer tous mes amis. »

\- « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. » Je hôche la tête et m'en vais. Je sais qu'elle n'aprouve pas, mais ai-je d'autre choix ? Elle attrape ma main quand je passe à côté d'elle, je me retourne, son regard à changé, il est remplie chaleur, de tendresse.

\- « J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. N'oublie pas que nous sommes les gentils. »

\- « C'est l'heure. » Me dit Lexa en passant à nos côtés, je la suit du regard et repose mes yeux sur ma mère. Je lui fait, oui, de la tête. Elle s'avance plus près, prend ma joue dans sa main et la caresse. Son regard est plein d'apréhension et de tristesse, tout comme le mien.

\- « Peut-être que nous nous reverrons à nouveau. » Je me retiens de la prendre dans mes bras et de pleurer. Je lui tourne le dos et vais rejoindre Lexa et nos hommes.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bodyguard of Lies

L'armée de la Commandante a déjà établi notre campement entre les ruines de Tondc et le Mont Weather, soit à cinquante kilomètres de la Montagne et à la limite du brouillard acide. Nous avons marché, en silence, toute la nuit pour rejoindre nos troupes, à la lisière du bois. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'on est passé ces derniers jours ensemble, pratiquement sans se quitter, mais il y a une certaine tension entre Lexa et moi. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de latent entre nous, je ne saurai l'expliquer. L'ambiance n'est pas des plus joyeuse depuis l'attaque sur Tondc, je lui en veux quelque peu, certes, mais je m'en veux surtout à moi d'avoir accepté de laisser tous ces gens mourir. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça, de son côté comme du mien, quelque chose a changé. Elle porte toujours ce regard si mystérieux sur moi, mais il y a quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Depuis que nous sommes ici, nous n'avons que très rarement quitter sa tente, élaborant un plan d'attaque, organisant et synchronisant nos divisions.

\- « Et si nous avions tort et que la coupure de courant n'ouvre pas les portes ? » Je suis face à la table, regardant sans vraiment les voir, les cartes roulées et posées dessus. Lexa est tranquillement couchée sur son lit.

\- « Ton peuple dit que ça marchera. » Je l'entends repousser la couverture de fourrure et se lever. « Repose-toi. » Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai eu bien assez le temps de me reposer ces jours-ci. Maintenant, il est temps que nous passions à l'action.

\- « On pourrait faire sauter les portes manuellement. » Elle se rapproche, se place à ma droite et regarde mon profil.

\- « Les plans changent vite pendant une bataille. Se ressasser les mêmes questions est une perte d'énergie. »

\- « Certains sont morts pour ça, Lexa. » Je repense à tous les gens de Tondc, à Anya, à Finn. Je la regarde dans les yeux, il y a une sorte de compassion et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Puis mon regard dévie sur ses lèvres. Pleines, ourlées, attirantes... Est-ce que je viens réellement de penser ça, là, maintenant ? Je détourne mon attention d'elles.

\- « Il faut que ça marche. » J'essaie de rester concentrer sur les rouleaux de papier. Je sens son regard persistant sur moi.

\- « J'étais comme toi au départ. » Elle se déplace dans la tente, je suis toujours face à la table. « On doit attendre et ça te laisse du temps pour cogiter. » Et le temps pour me faire tout un tas de film. Elle prend un pichet d'eau et se sert un verre. « Quand Bellamy désactivera le brouillard acide et que la bataille commencera, tout deviendra clair. »

\- « Et s'il n'y arrive pas ? » Je pense à haute voix. « Si c'était trop dangereux et que je l'ai mené à sa perte ? »

\- « Il compte pour toi. » Ce n'est pas vraiment une question.

\- « Ils comptent tous pour moi. » Je me retourne, elle était aussi de dos, elle me fait face, son verre toujours en main. Son regard est soudainement plus froid.

\- « Mais lui plus que les autres. » Elle semble me le reprocher et je dénote dans son ton une espèce de jalousie, plutôt mal placée, ce qui m'agace, car je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- « On n'aurait pas pu survivre jusque-là, sans lui. On a besoin de lui. » Je m'efforce de ne pas m'énerver. Son regard me sonde. « Et maintenant, je vais peut-être causer sa mort. «

\- « C'est ça être un chef. » Elle s'avance vers moi et s'arrête. « En vérité, nous devons regarder nos guerriers dans les yeux et dire : « Vas mourir pour moi ». »

\- « Si seulement, c'était si simple. » Et si seulement je n'avais, ni principe, ni conscience. Je lui tourne le dos. Je ne me sens pas prête à faire ce genre de chose, Lexa à une certaine influence sur moi, je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation pour cette raison. « On peut en revenir au plan ? »

\- « Non. » Je lui refais face, comme d'habitude quand elle a une idée, elle n'en démord pas. Je ne vais pas avoir le choix d'entende ce qu'elle a à me dire. Que cette fille est bornée. « Tu pourrais être le chef que ton peuple admire. Puisez leurs espoirs et leur rêves. Quelqu'un pour qui ils seraient prêts à se battre et mourir. » Et elle, pourrait-elle en faire de même si son peuple le lui demandait ?

\- « Je n'ai jamais demandé ça. J'essaie simplement de nous garder en vie. » Même si je le pense vraiment, j'avoue qu'avoir ressenti le pouvoir et la force que j'avais en commandant, seulement, quelques-uns de ses hommes, m'a plu. Je me tourne, je ne veux pas que Lexa voit qu'elle a touché une corde sensible. Elle vient se placer à ma gauche et fixe mon profil. Comment fait-elle pour arriver à toujours semer le trouble en moi et savoir ce qui me préoccupe.

\- « Tu es née pour ça, Clarke. Tout comme moi. » Elle va se remettre sur son lit.

Je sors de la tente, prendre l'air et me dégourdir les jambes. Cette ambiance me pèse, j'aimerais que Lexa me dise une bonne fois pour tous les non-dits qui planent au milieu nous.

Ryder est à droite de la sortie, je le soupçonne de me surveiller, je le fixe, il finit par partir, mais pas bien loin. Octavia est assise, près d'un feu, à quelques mètres de la tente. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Elle aussi à changée, elle a grandie comme chacun de nous depuis notre arrivée, mais je crois que la transformation d'Octavia est la plus flagrante, surtout depuis qu'elle est devenue le second d'Indra. Passée de chasseuse de papillons lumineux à guerrière n'est pas rien. Aujourd'hui, elle a l'allure et le maquillage des Terriens. Elle n'a vraiment plus rien à voir avec la petite sœur de Bellamy que j'ai connue. En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse et soulagée qu'elle aille bien et l'avoir à mes côtés ici, d'un certain sens, me rassure. Je me dirige vers elle, elle lève les yeux, elle n'a pas l'air en grande forme. Je m'assieds sur un morceau de tronc, face à elle.

\- « Tout va bien ? » Je m'en quille de lui demander. Son regard est collé au feu.

\- « Je suis en pleine réflexion, encore et encore, juste pour essayer de comprendre comment... » Elle relève ses yeux sur moi, j'y lis de l'incompréhension mêlée d'horripilation. « Tu es encore en vie. » Je sais qu'elle parle du bombardement.

\- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

\- « Je t'ai vu à Tondc avant que le missile ne frappe. Je te connais, Clarke, quelque chose cloche. » Je baisse les yeux sur le feu, elle me fixe, même si la culpabilité me ronge, je ne peux lui dire la vérité. « Et toi et Lexa disparaissez et vous y survivez. » Cette fois, je détourne complètement la tête, cherchant une excuse ou n'importe quoi à lui dire, tout sauf ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. « Dis-moi que tu ne savais pas ce qui arrivait. » Je baisse la tête, pince les lèvres, je me retiens du mieux que je peux. Je relève la tête et la regarde, je n'arriverai pas à lui mentir.

\- « Octavia... » Je n'aurai pas à le faire, mes yeux parlent pour moi. Elle me fustige du regard.

\- « Tu as laissé tous ces gens mourir. » Elle se lève abruptement, je fais pareil et me place sur sa route. Nous ne sommes qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de la toile. « Tu allais me laisser mourir. »

\- « Je l'ai fait pour sauver Bellamy. Pour qu'on puisse gagner cette guerre. Tu ne comprends pas ? » Elle soupire, s'agite et baisse la tête. « Si j'avais fait évacuer Tondc, Mont Weather aurait su que quelqu'un nous avait avertis. Ils auraient trouvé ton frère. »

\- « Non. Bellamy ne t'aurait jamais dit de faire ça. » Elle me regarde à nouveau, ses yeux sont noirs de colère, elle hausse un peu le ton. « Il aurait trouvé un autre moyen. »

\- « Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. »

\- « Évidemment. Parce que c'est toi qui commandes maintenant et tu décides de qui on peut se passer. » Elle se remet en marche. « Tu aurais été parfaite pour le Conseil. » Je la regarde partir et lui cours après.

\- « Éh, Octavia. » Elle se retourne vivement.

\- « Quoi ? » Crie-t-elle presque. Je la fixe.

\- « Tu ne peux le dire à personne. Si les gens découvrent... »

\- « L'alliance sera brisée. Je ne suis pas stupide, Clarke. » Derrière Octavia, je vois Lexa sortir de sa tente, suivie de Ryder. Je me doute qu'elle a dû entendre notre conversation. La sœur de Bellamy me tourne le dos et part. Elle s'arrête devant la brune.

\- « Commandant. » La salue-t-elle.

\- « Octavia. » Lui répond celle-ci.

\- « C'est l'heure de la relève de la garde sud. » Lui dit Ryder, elle le regarde, moi aussi. « Tu devrais aller les relever. » Je regarde sa Chef.

\- « Indra attend de moi que je fasse une mission de reconnaissance avec Lincoln. » Elle pose son regard sur Lexa.

\- « Maintenant, on a besoin de toi au poste de garde. Indra t'y rejoindra rapidement. » La Commandante lui fait un signe de tête, validant l'ordre du garde. Octavia se met en route. Je fixe la brune et la quitte du regard quand mon amie se retourne pour me regarder. Lexa se retourne pour en faire de même et Octavia fait volte-face immédiatement. Je viens me placer à la droite du Commandant.

\- « Elle ne dira rien. »

\- « Tu ne peux en être sûre. » Elle tourne la tête. « Trop de personnes sont au courant, Clarke. » Son regard pesant me fait la regarder, il est mi-préoccupé, mi-irascible.

\- « Inquiète-toi de ton peuple, je m'inquiéterai du mien. » Je la regarde droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et rentre dans la tente.

Je sors à nouveau de la tente, les non-dits, mon trouble et la friction entre Lexa et moi deviennent étouffants. J'ai besoin d'air et j'aimerais être seule un moment. Dehors, Indra est assise autour d'un feu, deux autres Terriens sont avec elle. Je m'avance vers elle.

\- « Indra, tu n'es pas censée monter la garde ? » Elle lève les yeux sur moi.

\- « Je ne monte pas la garde. » Son ton ne possède aucune animosité et elle n'a vraiment pas l'air de savoir de quoi je parle. Elle est devant moi alors qu'elle devait rejoindre Octavia. Je cherche celle-ci du regard.

\- « Où est Octavia ? »

\- « Avec Lincoln. Ils explorent la Montagne. » Je me retourne, Ryder ne monte plus la garde devant notre tente, quelque chose cloche, je sens que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je pars au sud à leur recherche. J'arme mon revolver et marche dans la forêt le plus vite et silencieusement possible. J'ai repéré le garde Terrien, il est caché derrière un arbre, la flèche en place et la corde de son arc est tendue, prêt à tirer sur Octavia qui monte la garde, vingt-mètres devant. J'ai réussi à m'approcher de Ryder sans faire de bruit, je suis à quinze centimètres de lui, je tends ma main armée, sa tête est, à bout portant.

\- « Ne bouge pas. » Je chuchote, j'essaie de rester calme.

\- « J'ai reçu des ordres. » Lui aussi.

\- « Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Ça n'arrivera pas. » Il détend la corde, baisse son arme.

\- « Allons-y » Avant de l'escorter jusqu'à notre tente, je me tourne pour regarder Octavia, elle n'a rien vu du danger qu'elle courait.

Je pousse l'archer sous la toile, le fais avancer et le frappe derrière le genou, avec le mien, pour le faire tomber. Lexa assise sur son fauteuil, tourne la tête alors que nous faisons irruption. Elle arrête d'appliquer sa peinture de guerre, son fameux masque noir.

\- « Tu l'as envoyé pour tuer Octavia ? » Elle me fusille du regard. « Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas un problème. » Ses yeux passent des miens à Ryder toujours à genoux. Malgré son visage sans expression, je sens la colère monter en elle.

\- « Laisse-nous. » Lui dit-elle. Il se relève, je me place devant lui et appuis mon arme sur sa poitrine.

\- « Non. Je ne le laisse pas hors de ma vue. » La Commandante se lève, Ryder la regarde.

\- « Restes à l'écart et attends mes ordres. » Il regarde, pousse mon bras. Je me tourne et le regarde sortir. Je me remets face à la brune.

\- « Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Elle descend de son trône, s'avance au centre. « Tu ne peux pas tuer toutes les personnes en qui tu n'as pas confiance. » Elle se retourne et me regarde presque dédaigneuse.

\- « Si, je le peux. » Effectivement, à part moi, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

\- « Je ne te laisserai pas faire. » Elle se dirige vers son lit, lâche un soupir d'exaspération, prend ses gantelets et me refait face.

\- « Tu voulais bien la laisser mourir il y a deux jours. Rien n'a changé. » Son ton est acerbe. Elle baisse la tête pour enfiler ses gants.

\- « Tu as tort. » Elle me regarde et lève un sourcil, non convaincu. « J'ai changé. Je ne peux plus faire ça désormais. » Je lui tourne le dos et m'en vais.

\- « Octavia est une menace. » Je m'arrête à côté de la table est pose une main dessus. Je l'entends arriver et me retourne. « Si tu n'étais pas si proche d'elle, tu le verrais. » Elle m'énerve, si elle ne fait pas confiance à Octavia, elle pourrait au moins avoir confiance en moi, si, non elle n'a qu'à me tuer aussi.

\- « C'est parce que je suis proche d'elle, que je sais qu'elle est loyale. » Elle plisse les yeux et me jauge. « Son frère est plus important que n'importe qui, pour elle. Elle ne mettrait jamais sa vie en danger. » Elle baisse la tête, se débattant pour fermer sa mitaine.

\- « Et tu veux tout risquer là-dessus ? » Elle relève les yeux, légèrement arrogante. . « Sur tes sentiments ? » Malgré son air calme, je sens qu'elle est anxieuse et irriter.

\- « Oui. » Je soutiens son regard. « Tu dis qu'avoir des sentiments me rend faible. Mais tu es faible pour t'en cacher. » Son regard se fait plus noir et cette fois, franchement méprisant. « Je suis peut-être hypocrite, Lexa, mais tu es une menteuse. » Elle lève le menton. Cette fille à beau être froide, elle a néanmoins un cœur qui bat sous cette couche de glace, elle ne peut pas ne rien ressentir. Je sais que j'ai raison et je vais la pousser dans ses retranchements. Je m'avance plus près d'elle. « Tu ressentais quelque chose pour Gustus. » Elle ne bouge pas alors je fais un pas de plus. Pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés. « Tu es toujours hantée par Costia. » J'ai touché une corde sensible, elle recule, j'en profite pour avancer encore. L'atmosphère devient de plus en plus lourde, à chacun de nos pas. Mes yeux toujours dans les siens. « Tu veux que tout le monde pense que tu es au-dessus de tout ça, » je la sens aveulir. Encore un pas, « Mais je vois clair en toi. » Ses reins frappent la cage en fer où est disposée la maquette de Mont Weather. J'avance encore, elle se colle d'avantage au caisson métallique, ses mains posées de chaque côté de son corps. Elle est sur la pointe des pieds, nos corps ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, son souffle court résonne entre nous. La tension est à son paroxysme. Si son regard pouvait tuer, je ne serait plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

\- « Sors d'ici. » Articule-t-elle de rage.

\- « Deux cent cinquante personnes sont mortes dans ce village. Je sais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour eux. » Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, son regard passe de l'un de mes yeux à l'autre. « Mais tu les as laissé brûler. » Elle déglutit difficilement entre ouvre ses lèvres pour reprendre plus facilement son souffle. Son regard troublé de larmes, se fait soudainement plus intense, affectueux. C'est la première fois que je vois ses yeux s'humidifiés.

\- « Pas tout le monde. » J'ai peur de comprendre. « Pas toi. » Mon cœur manque un battement, je recule d'un pas et reprends le souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Je suis à nouveau troublée. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas.

\- « Si tu te soucies de moi, alors... Fais-moi confiance. Octavia n'est pas une menace. » Elle ouvre et referme la bouche, cherchant ses mots. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi mouillés, je la sens en proie à des émotions contradictoires.

\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Je suis déçu, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

\- « Je ne peux plus sacrifier mon peuple. Si tu fais quoique ce soit pour blesser Octavia. Je dirai à tout le monde que nous savions pour le missile. » Je durcis mon regard pour lui montrer que je suis, on ne peut plus, sérieuse. Je reste cinq secondes les yeux dans les siens avant de la planter là. Dehors, je marche quelques pas, m'arrêtes, regarde la toile de laquelle je viens de sortir.

J'ai encore dû mal à réaliser ce qu'elle vient de m'avouer. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ressente des sentiments, mais j'étais loin de penser possible qu'elle en ressente réellement pour moi. Je me tourne dos à l'habitation de Lexa et souffle, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration.

Je passe les pans de toile, la première chose que je vois est le dos de Lexa, elle est de face à la table, la tête baisser, manipulant une carte roulée.

\- « Tu m'as fait demander ? » Je me place au bout du meuble, elle tourne la tête pour me regarder. Elle a l'air plus calme.

\- « Oui. Octavia n'a rien à craindre de moi. » Je fronce à peine les sourcils, je sonde son regard. Elle doit sentir que je doute. Elle soupire doucement, regarde la table. « Je te crois, Clarke. » Elle tourne un peu la tête sans pour autant me regarder. Je m'approche d'elle, elle ne me regarde toujours pas.

\- « Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi. » Je murmure presque. Ses yeux trouvent les miens, il n'y a plus aucune trace de colère, juste de la douleur et de la tristesse. Et elle se tourne complètement face à moi.

\- « Tu penses que notre façon de faire est dure, mais c'est ainsi que nous survivons. » Sous couvert de bonne conscience, je ne pense pas que nos manières soit si différentes des leurs.

\- « Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que de la survie. » Ses yeux me scrutent, s'emplissent de tendresse et me troublent. « Ne méritons pas mieux que ça ? » Je baisse et tourne la tête sur ma droite. L'air est tout à coup plus lourd, charger d'électricité. Ma gorge est sèche, j'ai chaud et j'ai l'impression que les prunelles grises de Lexa, habituellement glacées, me brûlent. J'essaie de ne pas la regarder, je crains de craquer sous ce regard, cette tension. Comment l'ambiance entre nous à t-elle pu si subitement changer ? Passer de l'énervement à ce... Je ne sais quoi. J'expire plus bruyamment que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- « Peut-être que oui. » Sa voix est si douce, qu'elle me fait relever la tête. Ses yeux rivés sur moi, embrasé, impétueux. Lexa tend sa main droite, dans un geste doux mais rapide, elle l'enroule fermement autour de ma nuque, mon corps se tend. Elle avance son visage et avant même que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous ce contact si délicat. Mon cœur s'emballe, c'est encore mieux que dans mon rêve. Je lâche prise, me laisse aller et l'embrasse en retour. J'en avais tellement envie. Je lève ma main gauche et m'accroche à son flanc. C'est la première fois que je me sens réellement connectée à quelqu'un, comme si Lexa était une partie de moi, comme si elle était la pièce manquante du puzzle qui me forme. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes comme deux âmes sœurs qui se retrouvent après s'être perdues trop longtemps. Mais c'est aussi la première fois que je me sens bien depuis un moment. J'ai envie de me coller à elle, de me caler dans ses bras. Notre baiser est suave, emprunt de tristesse et de promesses silencieuses. Je repense à mon rêve de la bataille. Et au moment où elle va pour approfondir notre baiser, je sens la panique m'envahir et je me recule doucement de son emprise.

\- « Je suis désolée. Je... » Je n'ose pas lever les yeux sur son visage et lui dire ce qui me tracasse. Elle ne comprend sûrement pas ce qu'il se passe. Je finis par la regarder, son air est confus, elle fixe ma bouche, puis mes yeux. « Je ne suis pas prête... À être avec quelqu'un. » Je m'en veux de nous avoir arrachées de cette étreinte. Mais j'ai peur de la suite. Pas de là où cela nous mènerait, mais j'ai peur de la perdre. Je sens qu'elle est déçue, mon cœur se pince. Je m'empresse de rajouter, « Pas encore. » Espérant qu'elle comprendra le message, qu'un jour, certainement après la bataille de Mont Weather, je le serai. Elle hoche la tête. Un bruit à l'extérieur se fait entendre. Nous regardons autour de nous.

\- « Flashen-de ! Flashen-de! Heda, yu souda raun, nau ! »

Nous nous regardons et sortons de la tente précipitamment.. Nous levons la tête vers le ciel, en direction du camp Jaha. Une fusée éclairante rouge fend l'air, nous signalant que les défenses de Mont Weather sont tombées.

\- « Bellamy à réussi. »

\- « Tu avais raison d'avoir foi en lui. » Dit Lexa dans un soupir. Je tourne la tête en même temps qu'elle, nos regards se croisent et s'attachent. Ses prunelles grises, me regardent une dernière fois tendrement et redeviennent en un instant glaciales, cependant une lueur de passion persiste.

\- « Maintenant, on se bat. » Je hoche la tête, regarde encore une fois le ciel avant de la suivre, en courant, pour rejoindre le haut de la crête qui surplombe l'Armée Terrienne.

\- « Heda ! »

\- « Chek yo au, Heda ! » Crient les guerriers en contrebas.

Je regarde Lexa s'agiter à ma droite, elle tend le bras gauche, dans cette direction et pointe du doigt deux de ses hommes.

\- « Teik em laud tromon-de. » Les deux guerriers soufflent dans leurs cornes de brume pour les faire sonner. « Gon war ! » Crie, la Commandante. Elle a le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées. Je regarde la foule, l'excitation qui émane d'elle se reflète sur ses hommes et m'envahit. Voir cette foule en effervescence fait monter en moi un sentiment de puissance.

Nous marchons dans la forêt, une grande partie de notre armée derrière nous, éliminant les kilomètres qui nous séparent de la Montagne. Nous partons en repérage et pour installer un camp plus près sur le champ de bataille. Pourtant, l'adrénaline et la fureur de combattre m'envahissent à chaque pas, même si je sais que pour l'heure, nous devons encore attendre nos renforts venant de l'Arche et coordonner nos troupes. Nous venons de passer la frontière du brouillard acide, c'est un soulagement que Bellamy ait réussi à le désactiver. Je repense à Octavia, je suis inquiète pour elle, j'ai réussi à lui éviter le danger que Lexa représentait, mais pour ce qu'il est de Mont-Weather. À moins que...

Je ralentis, laisse les deux soldats derrière moi me passer devant et me retrouve aux côtés du second d'Indra, celle-ci rejoint Lexa en première ligne.

\- « Hé. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Me demande froidement Octavia, sans me regarder.

\- « Je change ta mission. Tu ne vas pas dans les mines avec Indra. Je te place en arrière-garde, où tu seras en sécurité. »

\- « Pas question. Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de toi. » Je la regarde d'un air mauvais, mais elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. « Je prends mes ordres d'Indra. » Qui techniquement les reçois de Lexa qui les donne en accord avec moi...Bref. « J'essaie de te protéger, Octavia. »

\- « De me protéger. » Dit-elle ironique.

\- « Un jour, j'espère que tu comprendras ce que j'ai fait. »

\- « Jamais. Je vais faire cette guerre avec toi, parce que je veux le retour de nos amis. » Elle tourne la tête et me regarde enfin. Son visage, peint et meurtrie, est fermé, son regard glacé. Loin du visage angélique de la jeune fille que j'ai connu il y a quelques mois. « Mais après ça, on en a fini. » Nous marchons encore un petit moment, côte à côte, en silence. Indra revient se placer à la gauche d'Octavia, elle me regarde.

\- « La Commandante te cherche. » Je la regarde, hoche la tête puis vais rejoindre Lexa.

Indra pousse un cri de guerre, toute notre armée la suit dans cette clameur, remontée à bloc.

Lexa tourne la tête, me regarde les yeux pleins de passion. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, je lui réponds timidement, je me sens confiante, bientôt, nous marcherons ensemble sur notre ennemi.


	9. Chapter 9 - Blood must have blood

\- « Bienvenue Peuple du Ciel. Rejoignez-nous. » Dit Lexa, quand le Sergent Miller et Monroe entre dans sa tente. Je fais un signe de tête à Monroe qui me le renvoi. Il me semble que cela fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Avec les gardes de l'Arche, venu en renfort, elle prend place près des généraux de la Commandante, dans le cercle que nous formons autour de la maquette du Mont Weather. La Souveraine Terrienne est à ma gauche, Lincoln à ma droite, nous sommes tout trois face à l'entrée de la toile. Celui-ci regarde Miller qui s'approche de moi et qui sort un objet métallique de sa sacoche.

\- « Un paquet de Raven. Hydrazine, elle a dit que ça ferait l'affaire. »

\- « Bien. »

\- « Et, euh, ta mère voulait être ici, aussi. »

\- « Je sais. Mais les blessés de Tondc ont plus besoin d'elle. » Il range l'hydrazine et va se placer près de Monroe.

\- « Chefs de guerre, » je les regarde tous, « aujourd'hui est le jour où nous récupérons notre peuple. » Je tourne la tête à ma gauche et regarde le profil de la brune. « L'ennemi pense être en sécurité derrière ces portes, mais il ne l'est pas. » Je regarde l'assemblée qui l'écoute avec attention. « Quand il le réalisera, il ripostera... » Je hoche la tête, en accord avec elle. Depuis le début, elle a toujours été une oratrice d'exception. « Violemment. Nous devons être prêts. » Je repose mes yeux sur elle, Lexa regarde ses généraux un à un, puis pose son regard sur moi. C'est à mon tour de prendre la parole pour leur exposer notre plan.

\- « Ceci est une mission de sauvetage. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour les éliminer. » Je balaie l'assistance du regard pour être sûre qu'ils m'aient tous bien compris. « Il y a des gens à l'intérieur de cette montagne qui nous ont aidés, » je pense notamment à Maya, son père et leurs amis qui ont caché les quarante-huit, « des enfants qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette guerre. Nous tuons leurs soldats, leur dirigeant si nous le devons. Mais nous sommes là pour sauver notre peuple. Est-ce clair ? » Les généraux et gardes de l'Arche répondent par l'affirmative. « Alors, commençons. » Je fais deux pas en avant et m'approche de la maquette sur ma droite. « Il y a quatre équipes, » je pose ma main sur la maquette, devant la représentation du barrage, puis devant celle de l'entrée des tunnels. « Deux d'entre elles, au barrage et dans les mines... Se mettent déjà en position. » J'avance encore pour être devant la représentation du mont et pose ma main. « La troisième, à l'intérieur de la Montagne, est en train de libérer les Terriens prisonniers, pendant que nous parlons. » Je me déplace à l'opposé de la table, près de l'entrée de la tente, toujours devant la maquette. « C'est notre boulot, en tant que quatrième équipe, de détourner l'attention de l'ennemi aussi longtemps que possible. » Je les regarde tous, Lincoln fronce les sourcils, toute ouïe. « Pour cela, nous devons être en position ici, » je place ma main à l'entrée de la Montagne, sur le cercle qui représente la porte du Mont, « à l'entrée principale avec toute notre armée. Les hommes de la Montagne pensent que la porte ne peut pas être ouverte de l'extérieur, donc ils la laissent sans protection. Seulement, elle peut être ouverte et grâce à notre source à l'intérieur, maintenant nous savons comment. » Je lance un regard à Lexa avant de continuer en regardant mon audimat. « Selon Maya, ce système de verrouillage électro-magnétique a un défaut. » Je me remets en marche vers Lincoln, du côté de la table ou se trouve le barrage. « Lorsque l'énergie s'éteint, il s'arrête. » Je pose ma main dessus. « C'est là que l'équipe de Raven intervient. L'électricité de la Montagne est générée au barrage Philpott. À l'heure actuelle, ils ont pris la salle des turbines. C'est leur boulot de faire sauter l'alimentation. Une fois qu'ils l'ont fait, nous faisons sauter le verrou. » Je me tourne à nouveau vers Lexa, puis vers l'aréopage. « Mais il y a un piège, » j'avance au coin de la table, « un générateur de secours à l'intérieur de la Montagne. Si le verrou fonctionne toujours quand le générateur de secours redémarrera, on ne réussira jamais à ouvrir cette porte. On ne retrouvera jamais notre peuple. »

\- « Combien de temps avons-nous, avant que le générateur prenne le relais ? » Me demande Miller.

\- « Une minute. C'est le délai »

\- « Court délai. Pourquoi on ne détruirait pas aussi le générateur de secours ? Bellamy est à l'intérieur. Dis-lui de le faire. »

\- « Les laisser trop longtemps sans courant, les tuerais tous. Et comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas notre mission. » Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, histoire d'être certaine que je me suis bien fait comprendre. Il baisse la tête, je ne veux pas trucider tous ces gens pour sauver les nôtres, je n'oublie pas ce que m'a dit ma mère, nous sommes les gentils et par conséquence, nous ne sommes pas comme eux.

\- « De plus, nous avons perdu le contact avec Bellamy. »

\- « Quoi ? » Intervint Monroe. « On a perdu le contact ? Quand ? »

\- « Après qu'il ai désactivé le brouillard acide. »

\- « Bellamy est un guerrier, il s'en sortira. » Coupe court Lexa. Je me tourne vers elle et nous nous regardons. Je peux toujours apercevoir cette lueur de jalousie dans son regard, elle me fait signe de continuer. Je détourne le regard un quart de seconde, ça me fait mal de devoir refouler mes sentiments et de ne pas pouvoir, lui faire prendre conscience que je tiens à elle, tout autant que Bellamy, si ce n'est plus. Lui n'est qu'un ami, très proche certes, mais j'ai le sentiment que Lexa pourrait être bien plus. Un, peut-être, « début de quelque chose ». Je la regarde à nouveau sans m'attarder cette fois et me retourne vers les guerriers. « Comme la Commandante l'a dit, une fois la porte ouverte, les coups de feu commenceront et ils nous lanceront tout ce qu'ils ont, mais c'est ce que l'on veut. » N'oublions pas que nous ne sommes qu'une diversion dans ce plan, la vraie action et ailleurs. « Nous voulons qu'ils nous regardent, puisque que pendant que nous nous battons à la porte de devant, l'équipe d'Indra escortera les prisonniers par-derrière, » je pose ma main devant l'entrée des tunnels de la mine, « par les tunnels que les Faucheurs utilisent. Une fois nos peuples libres, ils feront sonner la retraite. On sera rentré avant même que les gens de Mont Weather sachent qu'ils ont perdu. » Je sens une chaleur qui irradie ma nuque, je me tourne à peine et regarde Lexa du coin de l'œil, elle boit littéralement mes paroles. « Et c'est tout, c'est le plan. » Je me retourne totalement, nous échangeons un regard, puis elle jette un œil à ses généraux, aux gardiens de l'Arche avant de s'avancer et de prendre la parole.

\- « La Montagne a jeté son ombre sur la forêt depuis bien trop longtemps. » Je la suis du regard, en me mettant à ma place d'origine, aussi captivée que les autres. « Ils nous ont chassés. Nous ont contrôlés. Nous ont transformés en monstres. » Elle tourne les yeux vers Lincoln. « Ça prend fin aujourd'hui. » Elle se tourne vers Monroe et le Sergent, dos à moi, je sens la tension monter sous la toile. « Grâce à notre alliance avec le Peuple du Ciel, la Montagne va perdre. Comme Clarke l'a dit, nous épargnons les innocents. Et pour les coupables... » Elle se tourne vers les soldats de mon côté, j'aperçois seulement son profil. « Jus drein, jus daun. »

\- « Jus drein, jus daun. » Reprennent les Terriens en chœur, levant le poing en rythme, l'excitation qui se dégage d'eux est contagieuse.

\- « Jus drein, jus daun. » Les Citoyens de l'Arche se joignent à eux, même s'ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils scandent. Je croise le regard de Lexa, j'y vois tellement d'ardeur. Puis je pose mon regard sur tous ceux ici présent, leur énergie et leur éréthisme m'envahissent à mon tour.

\- « Jus drein, jus daun. Jus drein, jus daun. Jus drein, jus daun... » Finis-je, moi aussi, par marteler en rythme.

Le bruit strident du métal contre le métal résonne dans la plaine, nous sommes tous à attendre devant la porte de Mont Weather. Monroe arrête la foreuse et retire la mèche de la porte.

\- « Ça devrait le faire. » Elle se retourne vers nous et regarde Miller. « Plus que la bombe. » Celui-ci s'avance un peu, se retourne pour me regarder et reprend sa route.

\- « Soyez prudent. » Lui dis-je. Lincoln qui était derrière moi, me contourne et le suit, examinant nos arrières.

\- « Archers, surveillez les arbres. » Ordonne Lexa. J'observe aussi les alentours, alors que le jour décline de plus en plus. La télécommande, pour actionner la bombe, bien en main, je fais les cent pas devant la porte métallique, l'attente du signal de Raven me tue peu à peu. Je me replace aux côtés de la Commandante.

\- « C'est trop long. » La patience n'est pas un de mes points forts.

\- « Ça prend le temps que ça prend. » Ce qui n'est à apparemment pas le cas de la brune, qui relativise toujours tout. Elle paraît si calme, mais est-ce juste une apparence ? « Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tout sera fini ? »

\- « Je n'en ai aucune idée. » En fait, je ne m'étais pas, moi-même, posé la question. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive, si bien que j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'en finira jamais. Elle me regarde.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je prends deux secondes pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je voudrais vraiment, excepter de voir si mon premier rêve pourrait devenir réel ?

\- « Rien. » Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche et la regarde. « Le retour de mon peuple. » Je fais face à la porte pour cacher les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. « Je ne peux pas penser à demain. » Car j'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas, ou peur d'être déçu qu'il ne soit pas ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit. C'est-à-dire être auprès d'elle. Mais je ne pourrais le lui dire, que quand je serais certaine que tout ça, sera vraiment terminé. Si nous sommes toujours en vie à la fin de cette nuit.

\- « Tu devrais venir avec moi à la capitale. » Dit-elle rapidement. Je tourne la tête, le fait que Lexa me propose un rencard cinq minutes avant une bataille, alors que ce n'est ni l'endroit et ni le moment, ne m'étonne pas vraiment. J'arque un sourcil comme pour demander silencieusement, « me proposes-tu vraiment ça maintenant ? » Et la regardant droit dans les yeux, son regard est empli de tendresse. « Polis va te faire changer d'avis à propos de nous. » Ajoute-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

\- « Tu l'as déjà fait. » Dis-je sincèrement, ce qui me donne droit à un de ses rares sourires.

Des coups de feu nous interrompent et nous levons tous nos têtes.

\- « Ça vient du barrage. » Nous affirme Lincoln qui se place à ma droite.

\- « Ils savent que nous nous attaquons à électricité. » Du coin de l'œil, je vois Monroe se placer à la droite de Lexa.

\- « Ils savent que nous venons pour la porte. » Dit Lexa. Lincoln donne un ordre, en Trigedasleng, à ses hommes, ceux-ci s'agitent derrière nous.

\- « Raven réussira. » Je tourne la tête vers Monroe. « Elle est une des nôtres. » Je regarde la porte en espérant, de tout mon cœur, qu'elle ai raison.

\- « Dès que les lumières s'éteignent, » je regarde Miller, qui est juste derrière Lexa, « tu appuies sur ce bouton. » Je hoche la tête.

\- « On fera le reste. » Me dit Lincoln, je le regarde puis le détonateur.

Nous, nous sommes tous repliés derrière une barrière de rochers, à l'abri de la détonation à venir. J'ai les yeux rivés sur les deux panneaux lumineux de chaque côtés de la porte blindée, attendant que les lumières vacillent et s'éteignent. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement.

\- « Elle l'a fait. »

\- « Une minute à partir de maintenant. » Me dit le Sergent Miller. Je baisse la tête et regarde le détonateur dans ma main, je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi. Je relève la tête, la regarde et lui tends l'objet.

\- « À ceux que nous avons perdus... » Son regard est brûlant, remplit de tendresse, de fougue. Je place ma main sous la sienne, qui tient la télécommande.

\- « Et à ceux que nous retrouverons bientôt. » Dans un même geste, sa main sur la mienne, nous appuyons sur le bouton. La led rouge s'allume, mais rien ne se passe. Nous appuyons une seconde fois, puis trois, puis quatre, puis j'arrache le déclencheur des mains de Lexa et m'acharne sur le bouton. Toujours rien.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » Demande la brune.

\- « Ils nous brouillent. » Dis-je en sortant de derrière ma cache. Peut-être que si je me rapproche un peu... « Je dois m'approcher. » Une pluie de balle arrose notre direction, je suis tirée de là à temps par les bras musclés de Lincoln, qui me mettent à l'abri auprès de la Commandante.

\- « Quarante-cinq secondes. » Crie Miller. Lexa se retourne vers ses guerriers, leur ordonne quelque chose dans leur langue et ceux-ci s'en vont. C'est la cohue, les tireurs tirent salves après salves.

\- « Si je peux l'attendre, je peux le déclencher manuellement. » Affirme le Sergent, mais nous savons tout deux que s'il fait ça, jamais plus il ne reverra son fils.

\- « Non, tu ne peux pas y aller. »

\- « Pour Nate, je dois essayer. » Rétorque-t-il, me prenant le détonateur de la main. Lexa regarde par-dessus nos épaules et s'adresse à ses soldats. Ils se lèvent, des plaques de métal leur servent de boucliers, Miller se lève à son tour. Poussé par la Commandante, il se glisser entre eux, ils forment autour de lui une sorte de carapace protectrice.

\- « Trente secondes. » Dis-je en reprenant le décompte. Leur progression est lente, car le groupe se fait tirer dessus, heureusement les balles ricochent sur le métal. Ils ne sont plus qu'à un mètre et demi quand l'un des soldats de la brune tombe, fragilisant la protection de Miller. Les militaires de Mont-Weather ont trouvé la faille de cette carapace romaine et tirent maintenant dans la seule partie non protégée de nos guerriers, leurs pieds. Ils perdent tous l'équilibre un à un, s'écroulant comme un château de cartes, balayer par les balles. Notre dernier espoir, Miller, tombe lui aussi avec eux. Je reste atterrée, c'est donc comme cela que ça se termine, nous ne retrouverons jamais notre peuple ? Je sens le regarde peiné de Lexa sur moi.

\- « On trouvera un autre moyen. »

\- « Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. » Je lui crie presque dessus, je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien, mais ma rage sort d'elle-même. « Tu le sais. »

\- « On n'en aura pas besoin. » Dit la voix de Lincoln sur ma droite. Je le regarde enflammer une flèche sur une torche qu'un soldat lui tend. Je regarde ma montre.

\- « Dix secondes. » Il arme son arc, mon souffle s'accélère. « Cinq secondes. » Il se met en position et vise, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. « Quatre, trois... » Il décoche sa flèche, je m'arrête de respirer. « Deux, un... » La flèche fait son chemin, j'espère que ça va marcher. Nous nous cachons encore plus derrière les pierres, sous la déflagration. Je me redresse légèrement.

\- « Ça a marché ! » Dis-je, soulagé. La brune fixe la crête de la montagne, c'est de là que notre ennemi nous canarde.

\- « Nous devons atteindre cette crête et faire sortir les tireurs. » Un mouvement à ma droite, Lincoln se relève, se met en marche pour déloger nos adversaires. Lexa fait volte-face rapidement et se jète presque sur lui pour l'arrêter.

\- « Non ! Reste avec Clarke. » Je comprends alors que c'est elle qui va mener cet assaut. « Quand les tirs cesseront, tu maintiens la porte ouverte. » Je hoche la tête, mais je suis inquiète de ce soudain revirement de situation. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ou que nous devions faire face à un nouvel obstacle. Son regard croise le mien, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour la dernière fois. - « Gyon au ! » Elle se met en route, suivit de ses hommes. Certains d'entre eux tombent, touchés par les projectiles sifflant au-dessus de nos têtes.

L'attente me paraît longue, mais depuis quelques minutes, c'est le grand silence, seul nos guerriers, derrière nous, se font entendre. L'amant d'Octavia se risque à se relever et à sortir de notre cachette.

\- « Lincoln. » Je l'appelle, pas rassurée, mais il ne se passe rien.

\- « Lexa a réussi. » Je me relève à mon tour.

\- « Clarke, regarde. » Dit Monroe, en partant, je la suis du regard et vois les boucliers des hommes, qui protégeaient notre garde, bouger au sol. Le sergent Miller est toujours en vie.

\- « Assure-toi qu'il va bien. » Je lui ordonne, elle l'aide à enlever les boucliers qui le recouvraient et à se relever. Je me tourne vers Lincoln.

\- « Ils attendront juste derrière la porte. »

\- « Bien. » Il est déterminé. « Masta ai op ! » Dit-il à l'attention des soldats sous son commandement. Ils le suivent vers l'entrée de la Montagne, les gardes de l'arche les imitent, le Terrien leur donne d'autres ordres et ceux-ci s'affairent pour placer leurs crochets munis de corde à la porte.

\- « Concentrez vos armes sur la porte. » Dis-je, aux soldats derrière moi. Les hommes de Lincoln et lui-même tirent sur les cordes pour forcer l'ouverture.

\- « Encore, tirez ! » Dit-il. La porte s'entrouvre, les Terriens dans mon dos hurlent de joie, mais moi, je m'attends au pire.

\- « Attaquez ! » J'ordonne l'assaut.

\- « Chil yo daun ! » Fait l'écho, de la voix essoufflée, de Lexa. Je me tourne dans sa direction, ses hommes s'écartent sur son passage, quand elle vient jusqu'à moi avec Emmerson comme prisonnier. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle n'a rien. Son visage ensanglanté, je me doute qu'il ne s'agît pas de son sang, mais plutôt de celui de nos ennemis, est aussi dur et fermé que la première fois que nous nous somme rencontré. Je m'approche comprenant que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- « Regardez ! Ils sortent ! » Crie, un guerrier dans mon dos. Je me tourne sur ma droite pour voir ce qu'il se passe, plusieurs prisonniers Terriens sortent, une couverture orange sur les épaules. Je regarde à nouveau Lexa, il n'y a aucune joie dans ses yeux, je sens que quelque chose cloche, mais je demande quand même pour être sûr.

\- « Ils abandonnent ? » Lexa ne dit rien.

\- « Pas tout à fait. » Je finis par détacher mon regard du sien pour le poser sur Emmerson, puis à nouveau dans celui de la brune. Une multitude d'émotions passe dans ses yeux, à une telle vitesse que je n'arrive pas à les décrypter.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

\- « Ce que tu aurais fait. Sauver mon peuple. » Sa voix est glaciale, presque mécanique. Elle se veut soudainement froide, droite et fière, sans cœur, pourtant, elle peine à déglutir.

\- « Où est mon peuple ? » Dis-je, les dents serrées.

\- « Je suis désolée, Clarke. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du marché. » Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre, ils ne faisaient pas partie du marché ? Elle a échangé mon peuple contre le sien. Comment peut-elle affirmer que j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place ? Mon regard se trouble et fixe les mains de Lexa, elle saisit sa dague, coupe les liens qui entravaient les poignets d'Emmerson, le laissant libre.

\- « Vous avez fait le bon choix Commandant. » Je le regarde, puis Lexa, son profil ne montre rien, mais si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà mort. Elle replonge son regard droit dans le mien, je cherche une réponse, mais n'en trouve pas. Elle pourrait arriver à me faire croire qu'elle ne ressent rien, mais je sais que c'est faux, j'ai vu la vraie Lexa qui se cache au fond d'elle. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et j'en viens même à me demander si tout ça n'était pas calculé depuis le début. A-t-elle vraiment été sincère et tient-elle vraiment à moi ? Ce baiser que nous avons échangé semblait pourtant si vrai. Elle faisait donc semblant, pour elle ce n'était qu'une ruse ? Lexa est intelligente, c'est un fin stratège, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Même si au fond de moi, de mon cœur je sais que non, c'est comme si une petite voix dans ma tête essayait de m'en persuader. Mais cela semble impossible, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour sauver son peuple, alors, pourquoi ? Les larmes montent, je les retiens, je ne veux pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant elle. Nous restons comme cela, quelques dizaines de secondes, jusqu'à ce que Lincoln vienne et demande :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Ta Commandante a conclu un marché. »

\- « Et qu'en est-il des prisonniers de L'arche ? »

\- « Ils seront tués. » Dis-je, nos regards toujours l'un dans l'autre, le mien devenu accusateur. Elle déglutit difficilement et bruyamment. J'essaie de déceler une once de regret, de culpabilité, mais elle ne montre rien. « Mais tu t'en fiches, n'est-pas ? » J'affirme, plutôt que je ne demande.

\- « Non, Clarke. » Sa voix est cette fois plus humaine. « Mais j'ai fait ce choix avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur. » Sa voix se brise presque, sous l'émotion qu'elle retient, elle essaie de se convaincre autant que moi. « Le devoir de protégé mon peuple passe en premier. » Ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver, ma poitrine se comprime, j'ai mal au cœur.

\- « Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. » Les larmes continuent d'affluer jusqu'à mes yeux.

\- « Je suis désolée, Clarke. » Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a l'air sincère, mais comment en être vraiment sûr ?

\- « Commandant, pas comme ça. Laissez-nous, nous battre. » Lui dit Lincoln en s'avançant. Elle arrache son regard du mien pour le poser sur lui et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que ses yeux, aussi, sont mouillés.

\- « Non. Le pacte est fait. » Un bruit sur ma droite, je me tourne pour voir la lourde porte blindée, à côté de nous, se referme dans un grincement métallique et mécanique. Je regarde à nouveau Lexa, qui elle n'a pas bougé, me fixant toujours. Une fois que les engrenages, qui verrouillent l'entrée, se font entendre. Elle tourne la tête sur sa droite et ordonne :

\- « Teik em sonraun-de laud. » L'homme derrière elle prend le cor attaché à sa ceinture, enlève le masque qui lui barre le bas du visage et souffle dans sa corne de brume. Il sonne la retraite et l'arrêt de mort de mon peuple. L'Écho se propage et nos... Les guerriers de Lexa, se tournent et font demi-tour, vers ce qui était, notre camp. Mes yeux son toujours rivés sur elle, comment peut-elle faire ça ? Comment peut-elle me faire ça. Cela ne peut être possible, ce doit être un cauchemar dont je ne vais pas tarder à m'éveiller.

\- « Toi aussi. » Dit-elle froidement en regardant Lincoln, qui me fixe, triste. « Tout notre peuple se retire. Tels sont les termes. » Il lui fait face.

\- « Ils seront abattus. Laissez-moi les aider. »

\- « Sis em op. » Sa voix est étonnement calme, elle n'a pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Son regard est droit, froid, sans appel. Je m'écarte quand un soldat me passe devant pour se saisir de Lincoln. Mais le Terrien, loin d'être d'accord avec son chef, se rebelle et s'ensuit une bagarre de quelques secondes, avant que l'amant d'Octavia ne soit fermement maintenu, relevé et emmené. Je les regarde, sans rien pouvoir faire. Ma tête ordonne pourtant à mon corps de bouger pour aider Lincoln, mais celui-ci ne fait rien, c'est comme si j'étais prisonnière de moi-même. Je lève mes yeux, tristes, paniqués, plein de douleur et de larmes, sur Lexa. Nous nous regardons certainement pour la dernière fois. À cette pensée, le sol s'échappe sous mes pieds, j'essaie de ne pas vaciller. Comme si elle avait intercepté ma pensée, elle me dit d'une voix à peine audible :

\- « Peut-être nous reverrons-nous. » Au moment où elle se retourne pour partir, je crois voir une larme coulée le long de sa joue gauche. Mon cœur se serre, c'est comme si elle l'avait arraché de ma poitrine et qu'elle partait avec. Je comprends qu'elle fasse passer son peuple en premier, mais si elle tenait réellement à moi, n'aurait-elle pas trouvé une autre solution ? Je la regarde s'éloigner de moi, désemparée. Ma tête et mon cœur livrent un combat en moi, l'un aimerait que je lui coure après, que je l'attrape et l'embrasse, l'autre voudrait que je lui coure après, l'attrape et la frappe de toutes mes forces. Mais je n'en fais rien, je reste là, interdite, la regardant s'en aller d'un pas rapide, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, le cœur en miette.

\- « Clarke, allons-y. » Mais aller où ? Je suis plantée devant la porte de Mont-Weather, depuis de longues minutes maintenant, cherchant un autre moyen d'entrer. « On reviendra avec des renforts. » Dit Miller. Des renforts ? La moitié a été abattus par les Faucheurs, les Terriens ou sont morts dans l'attaque de Tondc. L'autre moitié était Lexa et ses hommes.

\- « Clarke. Clarke, viens.» Je me retourne pour regarder Monroe, les autres s'en vont, mais le Sergent l'attend. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Ce n'est pas parce que la Commandante l'a fait et m'a trahie que je dois lâcher prise, pas maintenant, je reste déterminée. « C'est fini. » Ajoute-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. » Puis Miller et elle suivent les nôtres, me laissant seule dans la nuit.

\- « Ça ne peut être terminé. »


End file.
